Where You Go, I Go
by Half-Winchester
Summary: The world of love is hard to navigate when Fred and George Weasley are holding your reigns. I love them both to death  and most likely truly love one of them but with the shop and the war ahead, it's a long road coming...
1. A Valiant Escape

It was never a question of telling Fred and George apart. I was even better than Molly Weasley herself. Fred was Fred and George was George.

Before you even ask, here it is my complex method. Fred is the leader, he talks first ninety nine percent of the time, gets better grades, has a small freckle on his left ear and always carries his bags over his right shoulder. George is the quieter of the twins, has a birthmark on his ass (George over shares), he needs me to tutor him for Transfiguration, and makes me carry his bags. I've explained it to many people, and they still can't tell the two apart.

My problem? I have feelings for one of them. I pretty much really want to tell one of them how I feel. Hopefully before the end of school, I can tell one of them how I feel.

I don't know which one I have feelings for. Honest to Merlin. It might not make sense, but it is indeed what is going on.

XXX

"What? What do you mean you're leaving?" I demanded.

"Dropping out. We are booking it out of here," Fred replied.

"Why? You love Hogwarts!"

Fred raised his eyebrows.

"What about the business?" I asked.

"I told you, we got a space at Diagon Alley. We'll just move in ahead of schedule."

"This is the only place I'll see you though…"

Fred stared at me for a moment. "You can visit, anytime."

I sighed, putting a hand over my face.

"Look, I know. But, this just isn't us anymore. Another minute of Umbridge will literally kill me."

"Just give me a minute." I sat down on my four poster bed and stared at the wall.

Fred was silent.

I thought only for a moment. This was our last year. And where was I going in the end anyways?

I looked up. "Where you go, I go."

Fred looked surprised and confused. "What?"

I stood. "I'm coming with you."

XXX

The main part of our leaving was to create a diversion so Harry Potter could sneak into Umbridge's office. Aside from Fred, George and I, no one knew we were breaking out.

After all of our things were packed, I headed off with Fred and George to destroy the corridor. I shouted loud enough for most of the castle to hear, and once a croud was drawn, we tossed the Portable Swamp into the corridor.

It went great, and Umbridge was right there in a moment, which was the main point. However, when Filch mentioned something about approval for whipping and Umbridge agreed, we took off.

Student and teachers were crowded in a ring around the Entrance Hall, most covered in gunk from the swamp. Umbridge caught up to us quickly, and if we hadn't had a plan, I would feel cornered at this point.

Dolores Umbridge didn't deserve an ounce of respect. I had many detentions with her, and no matter what I had done, she made me write lines upon lines of "I will not have inappropriate relations with other students." Last week, she said it wasn't making a difference, and told me to write "I am a whore." That was when her supply of pens was broken. She hadn't had any for the last few detentions, but she probably was working on getting more. So, today, I went and left, in each house common room and under every desk, a paper explaining how to break one.

"Hey, hop on," Fred stated.

I blinked, and nodded. Wow, had I zoned out there. God, I hate Umbridge.

I mounted Fred's broom and he kicked off into the air.

"Hey, Umbridge!" I shouted. "What kind of relations should I be avoiding?" I wrapped my legs around Fred's waist suggestively.

He laughed, looking at me.

"Arms length apart this!" I grabbed Fred's face and kissed him fiercely.

I had meant it to be brief, but Fred kissed me back. There was a general cheer from the crowd and after we pulled apart, Lee Jordan shouted "Hell yeah!"

Fred turned to Peeves, a grin on his face. "Give her hell from us, Peeves."

Umbridge screamed, Peeves saluted, and we took off.

XXX

"So," Fred started as we flew through the night sky. "That was the worst first kiss I've ever had with a girl." He laughed slightly.

"Try the only first kiss." I nudged him. "Besides, that was just for show."

"Oh. Right." He looked straight forward and sped up.

George flew up beside us. "Hey, I'm starved, let's stop someplace."

Fred sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

Suddenly, I felt like I'd said something wrong.

**Thank you for reading! Drop a review if you want more! :)**


	2. Just For Show

"You open it," Fred stated.

"As the oldest, you should," George countered.

"Riley's the oldest." Fred gestured to me

"I was born three months after you!" I protested.

"Oh, right."

There was a silence. The red envelope lay in the middle of the kitchen table dauntingly.

"Someone's got to open it…" George said.

"Not it!" I touched my nose.

"Not it!" Fred copied.

"Dammit." George sighed, lifting it.

I covered my ears.

**Frederick Adam and George Anthony!**

**I've just got the letter saying the two of you have taken the liberty of leaving school! And Ronald's gone on about some space you have at Diagon Alley! Well, I expected more from the two of you! Destroying school property! Shirking authority! And now you've dragged poor Riley into it!**

**You two better come home IMMEDIATELY!**

The letter caught fire.

"See?" I lowered my hands. "Not so bad."

Fred folded his hands under his chin. "Can't write back."

"Only make things worse." George nodded.

"Wait for it to cool down." I sighed, eyeing the two of them. "You need a serious shave. The both of you."

"Out of razors." They both commented.

"Oh. I'll get some."

"We can get them," George replied.

"Eventually," Fred added.

"I've got all day. What else do we need?"

xxXXxx

Two weeks later, I was shopping again, trying to decide what color boxers to get for Fred. Assuming that green would clash with his hair, I grabbed blue. Now, what color briefs for George? (What? I didn't mention that difference?)

I paid and headed back home.

"Miss! Put this is on! Fool proof charm for defense against any and all dangerous beasts!"

"-and you'll completely avoid Death Eater detection!"

"Can your wand do what this-"

I slammed the door. All over, stands were popping up trying to sell protections. People were desperate nowadays, since it was actually released that Voldemort was back.

I sighed, heading upstairs. "Fred! George! I'm back!"

I stopped, seeing two older witches sitting at the table.

Fred popped in. "Oh, hi! This is Verity and Susan! We've just hired them!"

"Wha…? Since when were we hiring?"

"Since today!" George appeared.

I put down the groceries. 'Oh. Hi" I reached out and hand and shook both of the witches.

"Ladies, this is Riley," George introduced.

"What, is she the maid?" The blond girl asked with a smirk.

Fred nodded. "She does the housework and everything."

Both girls laughed.

"Actually," I started.

"What do we have for food?" George asked, rifling through the bag. "I'm starved."

"Woman!" Fred pointed. "Make me a sandwich."

They all laughed, aside from George who had already found the food and stuffed his face.

"I got take out." I stated. "Chinese. Your favorite."

"Oh." Fred's smiled faded. "Well, go clean something then."

I hesitated for a moment, staring at him. "Alright. I'll just eat later."

"Well, get to it."

As I started out the door, Fred swiftly kicked my ass with his new boots.

"Ow, Fred!" I spun around, glaring at him.

"Don't talk back to me," Fred scolded. "Go clean."

I headed out the door, and the girls laugh followed me down the hall. I heard George say "Too far, Fred" softly. I slammed the door to the room George and I shared.

xxXXxx

Later that night, I walked into Fred's room and flicked on the light. "We need to talk."

Fred sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Wha…?"

I sat on the bed next to him.

"I have work in the morning, you know." Fred yawned.

"I'm not the maid, Fred."

He smiled, stretching. "You cook, don't you?"

"We all do, but yes."

"And who cleaned my room?" Fred asked.

"I did. I was practicing multi tasking spells."

Fred nodded. "And who does the laundry?"

"I do. Only when I need clothes though. George does it once in awhile. And you should."

Fred looked devious. "You're the maid."

I shook my head. "You know I'm not."

Fred shrugged. "I know. But, for show purposes, you're the maid."

"For show?"

He lay back in his bed, nodding. "For show."

I stared at him. "_That's _what this is about?"

He looked away.

I laughed. "Jeez, Fred. You can tell me that kind of stuff. I've know you for seven years."

Fred avoided eye contact, fiddling with his blanket.

"Fred." I nudged him.

"Fine, that's the reason," He mumbled.

"What?"

"That's the reason!"

I nodded. "Fred, I live with you. I sleep in the same bed as your brother. Hell, today I bought you underwear. There isn't much closer that we can get."

Fred looked at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"I could have easily kissed you for real. I would have had no problem kissing you for real."

"Really?" Fred looked up.

"Really."

Fred grinned.

I smiled back.

He leaned towards me.

I pulled away. "But, that was before you called me a maid and kicked me with your new boots."

I stood and left him there with a dumbstruck look on his face.

**A/N: Read and review! Also, if you want, tell me what color underwear YOU think George wears. Hehe. It's fun telling the twins what to wear. **

_Fred, please wear this tuxedo and go shopping. Thank you._

_NO WAY!_

_Please…? *cute face*_

_*sigh* Fine… _


	3. So You Play That Way

I woke up to tapping on the window.

"George, mail's here…" I nudged him.

He grunted, rolling over.

I sighed, getting up. Running my fingers through my hair, I banged on the door.

"Fred, post! Go open!"

"Yes, Mum…" I heard him mumble sleepily.

I slid open the window. "Dums, good to see you back."

My owl clicked his beak and dropped the paper and an envelope.

"How long you been with Mummy?"

He fluttered out onto the windowsill. "Freddums, get back here!"

"Miss, are you protected?" A voice shouted from below.

"What?" I looked down to see a shifty looking man at a shabby booth.

"Are you safe from things like Inferi, Werewolves and other such dark creatures?"

I paused, staring at him. "Yeah, I am."

"Are you sure? He Who Must Not Be Named is using those very creatures to kill!"

George came up behind me "What's going on?" As he approached, the owl flew back inside.

"Something about…" I started

"Can your boyfriend protect you? Not as well as one of these!" The man held up a pendant. "Fella, put this on your girl and keep her safe!"

Fred appeared. "What the hell?"

"Oh, so you all play that way… Three then? Just for safety!"

"Get off of our corner!" the three of us shouted in unison.

Fred slammed the window.

"This is royally messed up." I stated.

"Yeah." George nodded. Freddums jumped up on his shoulder.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Fred put a hand on his wing, which had a bare patch.

"Aw, mummy ripped out your feathers, didn't she?" I held out my arm so that Freddums could jump onto it. "let's go see your brother, why don't we?" I walked over to my cage and opened the door. Georgie, my other owl, jumped out. Freddums flew towards him, and the two pecked each others beaks.

"Ewwww." Fred and George both groaned.

I grinned. "Twincest is best."

My father had gotten me two owls when I started school; one for mum, one for dad. I had let Fred and George name them. So, Fred named one Georgie-Porgie, and George named the other Freddums. Freddums usually went to my mum, because Freddums was stronger and mum was often rough with my owls.

I sat on my bed and opened the letter from my mum.

**Riley**

**I heard you went away with two men and dropped out of school. I'm glad I didn't have to pay for your education if you're wasting it over a boy. And now that you're wizard legal, I have no responsibility anymore. Don't get pregnant. Happy Birthday, I got you a prescription for the pill.**

**Don't send me anymore owls. They're weird. **

I laughed slightly, looking in the envelope. "She actually got the prescription, too. What an effort."

George came over, taking the letter and reading it quickly. He then sat down and put his arm around me. "Sorry."

"Whatever."

Fred took the letter next. After he read it, he looked up. "Wait, so which of us is the boy you're risking your schooling over?"

I glanced at him darkly.

"Shut up, Fred. Go open." George stated.

Fred shrugged and left.

I sighed, leaning my head on George's shoulder. "Well, at least she can't bother me anymore."

George nodded.

Fred didn't know much about my mother, but George did. My mother would love to disown me, if it didn't mean that my father wouldn't be paying her. After fourth year, when she started threatening to take me out of school. The summer after, she had broken my wand, beat me, and told me that I was never going back to Hogwarts. My dad didn't know, and bought me a new wand and sent me back fine. The next two summers, I switched between my dad's house and the Burrow. When I did go to my mom's she made me get a job and clean the house, trying to keep me too busy from school. While everyone knows about Harry's rescue from his house, no one ever found out about last summer, when George flew out to get me in the middle of the night.

There was a clamor from downstairs that only meant there were customers in the store.

I thought for a moment in silence. "Hey, I think I'm gonna go for a week or two. Get all my crap and that from mum and dad."

"Want me to come?"

"What? And leave Fred alone to his own devices in the shop?" I shook my head. "Go to work, I'll be back in a few days."

George nodded, then gave me a kiss on the cheek. "If you need anything, I'll be there in a second."

I smiled, then got up to go shower.

George got dressed and headed down to the shop.

As I was packing, I heard Fred downstairs, talking to one of the girls they had hired. "Yes, I totally drove a flying car!" Then the girl giggled. "So listen, how about you and your friend come out with me and my brother tonight?"

I shook my head, threw my bag over my shoulder, and held out an arm. "Georgie, come." He flew and landed on it. "Hold on tight." And, I apparated away.

**A/N: So, this is sort of the wrap up of what I call the Fred Arc, and the beginning to the George Arc. There will probably be many more arcs of both.**

**The next chapter will be called "Fred and George's Insanity" and will be a comedic path off of the plotline, then chapters will continue as usual. **

**Stay tuned!  
**


	4. Fred and George's Insanity

**Fred and George's Insanity**

George yawned and rolled over, expecting Riley to be beside him. She wasn't, and he tumbled off the bed.

"Right." He murmured, checking his watch. His eyes widened.

"Fred!"

George heard a crash from his twin's room. Fred stumbled in wearing nothing but his boxers.

"She's run away!"

George stared at him. "What?"

"Riley, she's gone!"

George chuckled, shaking his head. "She went to her mum and dads. Remember?"

Fred looked baffled.

George sighed, getting off the floor. "We have to open."

"We had to open three hours ago."

"Where are the girls?" Fred asked panicked.

Fred dashed downstairs and flipped the sign over, unlocking the front door. He then ran back up. George was clumsily dressing, and Fred threw his maroon robe over his boxers, running his fingers threw his hair.

"How dare she leave?" The owl squawked, and Fred gestured to it to be quiet. "We need her here, what are we paying her for?"

George stared at him, raising his brow. "We don't pay her."

"We don't?"

George shook his head. "No wonder she's fighting with you."

Fred glared at him. "Shut it."

The owl perched on Fred's shoulder. "Freddums, stop, we've got to open."

The two twins rushed down stairs. The owl flew behind them.

Fred grabbed stock from the storeroom and ran into the main gallery, throwing things onto shelves.

George flicked his wand and started up the cash register. "The girls probably came, and since we weren't here, went home…."

Fred shook his head. "That makes sense."

Just then, Fred stumbled, dropping all he was holding, and knocking over three shelves.

"Come on, Fred!" George swore.

Freddums flew at Fred before he could get up, dropping a sheet of paper on his head and squawking angrily.

Fred took it, reading aloud.

"I'm sure you two are panicking by now. But it's Sunday. We are closed Sundays."

George laughed. "Thank God."

Fred sighed. "Merlin, I hate her."

George punched his shoulder playfully. "Not her fault she knows us that well."

Fred rolled his eyes.

xxXXxx

The next day, Monday, Fred and George reluctantly woke an hour early to fix the damage from the day before. They had slept most of the rest of Sunday, and then gone out shopping. Now the two of them each had two new dragon skin jackets, making the over all total four each. Also, having no idea where to get groceries, they got more take out for dinner.

After a long Tuesday, Fred went out for dinner and wound up in the Muggle town. He got him and George supper, as well as a new telly for the apartment.

"This is going to kill. We can watch all the lame Muggle things!"

"Alright. Rent is due Thursday." George was skimming the mail.

"Riley takes care of that."

"Okay." George glanced at the TV. "Why do we need this again?"

Fred shrugged. "In case we get bored."

"We don't have time to get bored."

There was a loud rapping at the door.

Fred went over and opened the door to Verity and Susan.

"Hey girls. What's up?" George asked.

"You were supposed to meet us half and hour ago!" Susan stated shrilly.

"We were?" Fred scratched his head.

"Yes!" Verity came in.

"Uhm…. Why don't we just get some more food?" George asked.

"Yes, good plan, I'll go get some more, here, Susan, you can come with me." Fred took Susan's arm and dragged her out the door.

According to Fred, Susan was George's date. And George was suddenly uncomfortable when left alone with Verity.

Verity sat down and smirked. "Maid stop cooking?"

"She isn't the maid, and she isn't here."

Verity laughed. "She finally flew the coup?" Verity put her feet up on the table. "Good."

"She's just away." George became fascinated with a spot on the counter, rubbing at it with his palm.

"Good riddance. Was waiting for her to take her claws out of your brother."

"What?" George glanced up

"She's got a thing for your brother, but now I can have him all for mine." Verity laughed, digging her heel into the table.

George left the room quietly. In a few moments, Fred and Susan returned, and the four of them ate and had the most uneventful "date night".

Wednesday was fairly slow, and George and Fred closed down early. They went out and wound up shopping, buying four sets of dress robes, two that matched, two more dragon skin jackets, a new bed for Fred and two single beds to replace the queen that Riley and George shared, a new TV and four sets of "fancy shoes".

On Thursday, the rent was due. And Fred and George went to see Bill at Gringotts, only to find their store account empty.

"Jesus…." Fred chewed on his lip. "What happens if we don't pay?"

Bill chuckled slightly. "Well, my dear brothers, the price will increase, and then if you don't pay more than twice, your shop will get shut down."

"How do you know that?"

"It's on the lease. And since you can't pay, it will come out of the co signer's account. So, Riley's."

"Oh." Both twins sighed. "That's a relief."

"Just don't forget to tell her, okay? This is the second time she's had to spot you, you know."

The twins nodded, glad to have pushed the problem behind themselves for the moment.

Friday was busy, which was good because the twins assumed that they would have all the money they needed after a few successful days.

Saturday was the same, barring a four shelf collapse, and Sunday was a relaxing day off.

Riley returned Monday, fixing the shelves, putting everything back in order, and cooking Fred and George a warm meal before opening.


	5. Sorry For Your Loss

"Guys, this is the last time, okay?" I sighed, writing a check for the next months rent.

It was mid July, nearly time to start preparing for back to school crowds. The air conditioner cooled down the kitchen as the three sat around the table, two of them looking very guilty as they glanced over all the receipts from the past few months.

"You guys have to understand that it costs money to run this place, so you have to budget. From now on, every shopping trip goes through me until we figure it out, alright?" I tore off the check and handed it to Fred.

George nodded. "Sorry Riley."

"It's okay." I stood. "Let's go through and sell some stuff though? Even maybe return a few?"

There was a knock at the door.

Fred shoved the check into his pocket. "Tomorrow though, Rye bread." He rushed over to the door. "George, ready to go?"

George nodded, standing and grabbing his coat. It was just then that I noticed that they were both fully dressed and their hair was combed.

Fred opened the door.

"Oh. You're going out." I stared at the two girls in the doorway.

"Well, you know how it is. Ladies always calling." Fred shrugged jokingly.

"Oh, that's fine. It's not like I planned to do anything with you."

Fred wasn't phased. "Oh, good, because we have plans."

"Alright. Lock up when you get back."

They all gathered their things together and headed out the door.

"I wouldn't have liked to come anyway." I muttered at the closed door.

I sat down alone and began to sort slowly through the receipts that the boys had left behind.

The next morning, the shop was open bright and early. I didn't even have to wake Fred and George, so I slept in.

I was, however, awoken by an owl outside the window. I stretched and stood, taking the letter from the bird. It was addressed to me in red ink. Across the front read "RESPOND IMMEDIATELY".

I opened the envelope quickly, confused. I tugged out the paper which bore the Gringotts emblem in the corner.

"Miss Riley Adams,

We regret to inform you that you have written a check that was rejected due to insufficient funds. You have overdrawn your account, and we have now closed it. Please respond immediately."

xxXXxx

"I need Bill Weasley, please."

"Weasley? Are you family?" The goblin glanced at me over his spectacles.

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, hang on one moment."

I stood anxiously, the letter still clenched in my fist.

Bill emerged moments later. "Riley? What's wrong?" He stopped. "Are Fred and George alright?"

I nodded. "This is purely financial."

"Oh, well come on back then."

A few minutes later, we were going over my bank records.

"I can't believe they didn't tell me they took the rent from my account…" I rubbed my eyes.

"Well… They also paid for the furniture… From yours."

"Oh my god…" I groaned.

"Wait, are you and Fred dating?"

I shook my head slowly. "Why?"

"Well, you apparently bought dinner for four at the restaurant down the street… Three times."

Inside of me, something exploded.

"When you co-signed the lease and approved the first rent withdrawal, it gave them access to your account… I'm really sorry, Rye, I never thought my brothers would do that to you."

I stood. "It's alright, Bill. I'm sure I now owe some money."

"Yes, 54 galleons, 3 sickles. Plus the overdraw fee."

"Sounds manageable." I picked up my things. 'Bill, I'm very sorry for your loss. I must be going."

"But… I haven't lost anyone!" He called after me as I left the office.

"Yet!" was all I replied.

xxXXxx

The store was crowded, and I was steaming. I flipped the sign over as I walked in the door.

I took a deep breath, stepped up onto a low shelf and shouted. "Attention everyone!" The noise died down. "The shop is now closed! No more purchases are to be made at this time!" I pointed my wand at the cash register that Verity was working. "If everyone could please remove themselves from the premises in an orderly fashion, the shop will remain closed until further notice."

Fred was suddenly beside me. "False alarm everyone!" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "What are you doing? You can't close _our_ shop."

"We've lived here five months, I paid for three," I replied smoothly.

Fred's jaw dropped.

"Everybody, get the hell out!" I shouted.

There was a mess of people rushing out of the shop.

Verity ran over as fast as she could with her way too high heels. "Fred! You said you fired her!"

I laughed, hopping down. "Fred, I went to the bank today. Looks like I'm fifty galleons over drawn."

"I- I- I thought your dad gave you a thousand." Fred turned redder then his hair.

I stopped for a moment, trying to comprehend what his point was.

George cleared his throat. "The exchange rate is roughly ten to one; she only had a little less than a hundred galleons, Fred, her Muggle parents pay her in Muggle money."

Fred nodded slowly. "So, all her money is long past gone… and she'll definitely mind…."

"Fred! Fire her!" Verity stated, exasperated. "You don't owe her anything, she works for you! Fire her and the problem is gone!"

Fred stared at me for a long moment.

"Verity. Susan." I looked at the two of them. "You're fired."

"WHAT?" Verity's voice went very high.

"Riley, you can't fire them!" Fred protested.

"It's my shop. I'll do as I please."

The two girls looked frustrated. Verity clung to Fred. "Fire her, she's not in charge."

Susan similarly gripped George.

"Fine, don't listen to me." I started to head upstairs.

I stopped in the middle of the stairs. "By the way, I sent an owl to your mother!"


	6. Leaving Today

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_**This chapter is in **__**George's**__** point of view.**_

"You can't just come in here, firing people!"

"I own more than half the shop, Fred!"

"You're so damned needy!"

"I'm needy? I cook for you, I clean for you, I pick up shelves, I organize shipments, I handle security, I do everything for the two of you and get nothing back!"

"Everything's about what you do!"

"Well I do way too much for you two!"

"We all work as a team, Rye!"

"Oh, yeah? Us and those girls that you still didn't fire?"

"I'm not gonna fire them just because you don't like them!"

"They don't even do anything except look pretty!"

"They do a lot for us?"

"Like mooch off you for free dinners that you don't even pay for?"

"We let you live here for free, Riley!"

Riley let out an aggravated scream. "I owe the bank 100 bloody galleons!"

I shoved the pillow over my head. Riley and Fred had been fighting for hours. How had this happened? Could Fred have really taken that much money from Riley? 150 galleons, wasted on crap we could easily afford, we made at least that much each month.

"Fred, I thought we were supposed to be in this together!"

The door slammed to the bedroom. Riley entered, wand in hand. She began flicking drawers open and pulling out bags.

I sat up quickly as the lights came on. "Riley?" I felt panic grow in my stomach.

"Go back to bed." Her eyes were red. She had been crying. I knew her well, she didn't cry much.

"Riley, what are you doing?"

She looked at me. "George, you're not stupid."

"Riley, if it's about the money, I can-"

"It's not about the money." Her things were packing themselves. "It's about the fact that he doesn't even see what he's doing wrong."

I stood, and grabbed my wand, stopping her things from moving. "Rye, look, we'll figure this out, ok? You said Mum was coming tomorrow, right? She'll yell at Fred, and everything will be fine."

She flicked her wand again and suddenly all her stuff was packed. She picked up her trunk and headed out the door, her two owl cages following her.

I threw on a shirt and ran after her, feeling tears prick at my eyes. "Riley, please!"

In the kitchen, Fred was sitting at the table, heels grinding into the countertop.

"Riley, what are you doing?" Fred stood.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Frederick?" She was definitely crying.

"Riley, why are you leaving?" Fred asked.

"Because I'm not gonna sit here and be treated like crap!"

"Riley, look, I'll get you the money, ok?" Fred's voice grew soft.

"And we'll have Bill make your account so it doesn't show that you went over, alright?"

Riley's things disappeared with a 'pop!'.

"Riley, bring your stuff back!" Fred exclaimed.

Riley opened the door and headed down the stairs.

"Riley, get back here!" Fred ran down after her.

I stood in the kitchen, beginning to cry.

"Riley!"

Riley was the only person who ever really stood beside me and Fred, through everything.

"Riley, come back!"

Riley took detentions for us.

"Riley, wait!"

Someone actually beat up Riley, because of us.

"Riley, don't do this!"

Riley was a part of us.

There was a loud crack.

Riley was gone.

**Author's Note: _I'm officially going to start a poll on my page, returning to the general idea of Riley trying to determine who she is in love with. So please read and reviews, and then give your opinion on the poll, Fred or George? _**


	7. Mistaken

"Fred, I think you should get up…" George stood in the doorway.

"What's the point of getting up?" Fred turned away from him, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Opening shop?"

"Shop's closed. Shop's been closed. What's the point of opening shop?"

"Paying Riley back?"

Fred swore and burrowed deeper into his covers. "Just sell everything!"

"Everything?" George raised an eyebrow.

"Just get rid of it all, we don't need it. Don't know why we bought it in the first place."

George turned around and headed back into the other room that was now just his.

An owl flew in the window and dropped something by Fred's bed.

Fred groaned. "Not another goddamn Howler…."

George poked his head in. "How many?"

"From mum? Only three."

"Oh, that's not too bad. Did any explode yet?"

"No." Fred rolled over, reaching for the pile of red envelopes. "The ones from Verity did."

"Open the ones from mum."

"No."

"Fred-"

One letter lifted from Fred's hand and caught fire.

"ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY GALLEONS?"

Fred covered his ears as the other two lifted out of his hand.

"I EXPECTED BETTER OF YOU TWO!"

"I'LL BE THERE 10 A.M. TODAY!"

George checked his watch. "Fred, it's ten now…"

Fred pulled the blanket further over his head and groaned.

There was a knock at the door downstairs.

George stopped in the mirror on the way down, fixing his hair. Fred was by no means presentable; unshaven and unkempt for three days.

"Hello, mum."

"George, I'm very unhappy with the two of you."

"I'm Fred."

"Then, I'm very VERY unhappy with you."

"Just kidding, I'm George."

Fred sighed upstairs, and grabbed a sheet of paper.

'Lee-

HELP

-Fred'

Fred glanced around for an owl. "Dammit, where are Fred and George?"

There was a screech and Freddums flew in.

Fred quizzically stared as the bird sat on his bedpost and held out a talon.

He slow headed over and fastened on the note for Lee.

Freddums nipped at Fred's finger.

"Ow!" Fred stuck his finger in his mouth as it started to bleed. "Did she tell you to do that?"

The owl took off out the window.

Fred spun around to find his mother in the door way.

"Well, when did she leave?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"Three nights ago…" Fred collapsed on the bed.

"Oh no, you aren't sleeping. Get up, look presentable, we are having a rummage sale at the Burrow, come come."

xxXXxx

By the end of the day, Fred's ear was talked off by his mother and her scolding, but they had more than enough to pay Riley back, and they had gotten rid of just about everything they didn't need.

Ginny sat next to Fred quietly and slid him a sheet of paper.

'Riley's upstairs.'

Fred looked up at Ginny. "Really?"

"She was this morning, in your old bed."

Fred practically leapt out of the chair and ran into the house.

"Ginevra!" Molly's shrill voice cut the air, but Fred was already outside his old room.

He banged on the door. "Riley? Open up."

He was met with silence.

"Riley, I'm sorry, okay? I know I should've asked first and I didn't. And I know I should've treated you better, and I didn't…" Fred leaned against the door. "You're my only real friend, Riley, other than George…" Fred slid down and sat on the floor. "And the truth is… I can't do any of this without you…"

The door opened.

Fred spun around.

An apologetic Hermione stood over him. "I'm sorry, Fred… But, I'm sure she'd have loved to hear that…"

Molly Weasley stood in the hallway. "Your sister was mistaken. But you and I, we're gonna talk a bit, alright?"


	8. A Shortage of Ryebread

Fred and George returned to the empty flat once again. They had been lectured enough for the day, and both were tired.

"At least we got rid of all our crap, right?" George started. "Simple life once again."

Fred walked by him and into his bedroom, slamming the door.

Fred plopped onto his bed. A few more Howler's flew towards him. He opened one.

**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET THAT FREAKY PIGMY BITCH KICK ME OUT, YOU SPINELESS-**

Fred grabbed the page and ripped it into pieces. "That's _my_ freaky pigmy bitch…" he chuckled slightly to himself.

The next began shouting.

**WE'RE SO OVER YOU STUPID PRICK!**

"We were never even started." Fred tore that page as well.

He realized that the third was from Lee.

**ME? HELP YOU? YOU STUPID ARSE! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO RILEY, WHAT THE HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU? I MEAN I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING AFTER YOU KISSED HER IN FRONT OF BLOODY EVERYONE, BUT YOU TREAT HER LIKE CRAP? WE HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM!**

"I'm Lee; I dated Riley so clearly I must know everything." Fred pointed his wand and the letter caught fire.

Fred laid down on his bed. He grabbed a scrap parchment from the bed table beside him.

_Riley,_

_I miss you. It's only been four days and I miss you. I've been missing you for awhile actually, you know, the ways things used to be. We can't seem to get things right, can we? Nothing's like it used to be, is it, Ryebread? _

_Look, I know I've been an absolute troll. But please come home?_

_-Fred Weasley_

The owl flew to him without being called.

"Get this to Sydney as fast as you can, alright?" He tied the scroll to Freddums' leg and he flew out the window.

Fred stared after him for a long moment. Eventually, a tear slid down Fred's cheek and he buried his face in his pillow.

He was tired of hearing about how he treated Riley. His parents had sat down and spent an unhealthy amount of time reminding him of all the bad things he and George had gone through with Riley. Most of it was only bad for Riley, in the long run. But he had always thought, through the faulty product tests and the awkward moments, that in the end, the three of them stood together.

He had a sick feeling in his stomach, though. He was distinctly recalling the scary times. After they met Riley, she had fallen nearly 50 feet helping them develop the Weasley Wango. Through product testing she had suffered the most dangerous of side effects, ranging from broken bones to at one point a week long coma. Riley had even been the brunt of a few punches from ruff housing and actual fights alike.

A lot of times, Fred and George had just waited it out. She had to wake up eventually, right? Her wounds would heal eventually, right? And they were always there to take care of her, weren't they?

And Riley was always so strong. And she was always by his side, he would never lose her.

Fred cried himself to sleep, eventually. And he kept crying. George kept shop downstairs and Fred just cried. He wondered if he was crazy, if he would be like this forever, in so much pain, sobbing his brains out over some girl.

But, she wasn't some girl. She was Riley.

xxXXxx

Meanwhile, George had begun to panic. He was struggling with handling the shop on his own, and he had never seen his brother in such disarray.

He also, was missing Riley like crazy. To him, Riley wasn't just a friend. She was, outside of Fred, the one person that he knew he couldn't live without. She was the one girl who could spill his soul out to and know he'd get support back, and she was the only person he knew that never treated him like he was just another Fred.

Now, Fred had mucked everything up, and, while he knew that he was somewhat at fault, he wasn't going to stand by and let things happen.

He sent an urgent owl, using Freddums that Riley had left behind for business reasons. It wasn't for Fred, it was for him. For once, he was going to take charge and fix things.

_Riley,_

_Meet me for drinks at the Hogshead, tomorrow 6 pm. Just me, I promise. I NEED YOUR HELP. _

_-George_

**AUTHOR: Sorry it's been so long, goo news though, next chapppie within the hour!**


	9. In the Nest of the Twingers

**YULE BALL 1994**

"I really can't believe we don't have dates." Lee tilted back in his chair in the corner of the ballroom.

I spoke up. "I'm both of your dates."

"You're two dates?" George raised an eyebrow.

I nodded. "I have two dates."

Lee sighed and glanced obviously at my chest. "Quite a bit more than dates, Rye."

I laughed, crossing my arms.

Lee pulled out a flask. "Alright, let's get this party started."

I shook my head, as did George. "We don't drink." We replied in unison.

Lee shook his head, tipping a bit of whatever he had into his own pumpkin juice. "Riley, you have to watch out. You're turning into a third twinger."

"Twinger?" George asked.

I nodded, leaning back in my chair. "Twin ginger."

The night had been dull. Fred had come with Angelina and had barely even acknowledged the three of us all evening.

As I leaned backwards, I caught sight of him across the dance floor. He was happily pressed tight against Angelina as a slow song played.

I sighed. "I guess us single folks are now the rejects."

George rolled his eyes. "Want to dance?"

I nodded, standing up. "Or, you could also go ask that French girl you've been staring at all night."

George turned red. "What?"

"She's here alone, you could at least go talk to her." I shook my head, taking his hand. "Here, I'll help you."

George let me drag him over to the table, empty except for the French girl.

"Hi, I'm Riley." I held out my hand to the girl.

She smiled. "Hello." Her accent was thick. "I'm Celine."

"Yes, I think you actually sat in on our Potions class the other day." I nodded. I gestured to George. "Now, George here, he completely forgot that he meant to ask you to the ball tonight."

The girl smiled, looking at George. "Really?"

"The good news is though that you still got all dressed up and came, so now I believe he's going to sit down with you for a bit now, and you'll both have a great night." I nudged George into the seat and scurried off before he could protest.

I sat back down next to Lee.

He gestured back across the dance floor. "Look at that."

Fred and Angelina had advanced to snogging.

I sighed and glanced at Lee. "Okay, what's in the flask?"

Lee grinned, pulling it out. "Tonight, it's pumpkin juice." He tipped it into my glass. "And it is flowing."

After awhile, as we refilled and refilled, what we were drinking was no longer diluted with juice, but straight up firewhiskey. The night seemed considerably more enjoyable after that.

At some point, Fred came over.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" He cheerily sat down beside me. "Where's George?"

I silenced. I wasn't truly drunk, but I didn't want Fred to know either way.

"He met some French chick." Lee shrugged.

"Ah, good for him." Fred grinned broadly. "It's a great night, isn't it?" She shook his head happily. "You'll never guess what happened."

"You gained some Angelina spit for your collection?" I blurted out, sounding bitter.

Fred glanced at me, brows furrowed. "Have you been drinking?"

"No, I saw you from over here." I gestured.

He picked up my glass and sipped it contents. He put it down, giving me a scolding look. "Riley. You don't drink. What are you doing?"

I glared at him. "You aren't my mother. I'm trying to enjoy a cruddy evening." I tilted back in my chair again. "You abandoning me and all."

"What? You're not alone, you have Lee and George."

"Yeah." I nodded. "Angelina too cool to hang out with _your _friends?" I looked at him. "And don't act all high and mighty, you and her crowd have all been drinking."

Fred shook his head. "Riley, you know what happened when we went out the last time…"

I slammed my chair back on all fours. "You mean the time I had to hold _your _hair because you drank yourself sick?"

Fred shook it off, glaring at me. "No, I mean the time you snogged the hell out of Cedric Diggory because you had one too many!"

Cedric Diggory was, unfortunately, only a few tables away and looked up at the sound of his name. I connected eyes with him. He gave me a questioning look. I smiled slightly, shrugging. He nodded and smiled back.

"Did you ever think, Frederick, that I kissed Cedric because I wanted to?"

Fred pursed his lips and didn't reply.

"Exactly." I leaned back in my chair.

Lee spoke up. "Fred, let Riley alone, she's right you aren't her mum. Go back to Angelina or something."

Fred stood in a huff and stormed off. I watched as he rejoined with Angelina and he quickly seemed to calm as their lips met.

"You know, Lee, he only knows how to do that because I taught him." I reached for my glass, finishing it.

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

I sighed, facepalming. I hadn't meant to share that. "Uh, yeah, George, too. Thought it'd be good to get our first kisses out of the way with people we wouldn't get wonked out about it with." I laughed slightly. "Flipped for who went first and everything."

Lee laughed, too.

"Don't tell them I told you though. Please, it's not something I'd like them teased for." I looked at him.

Lee shook his head assuringly. "I think it's sweet." He paused as he too finished his drink. "So, you and Diggory?"

"Yeah, we dated for like… A whole year. You didn't know?" I asked.

He looked surprised. "Really? When?"

"Fourth into fifth." I nodded.

We were quiet for awhile.

"Maybe you could show me how to do it, too." Lee broke the silence suddenly.

I glanced at him. "Lee, you've kissed girls before."

"Yeah, but I mean," he looked slightly embarrassed. "Can't have Fred and George knowing some secret that I don't…"

I stared at the ceiling for a moment. "Uhm… Okay."

"Not just that, though." Lee added. "I also kind of… Like you."

Suddenly, I lost my footing and fell backwards, my head cracking on the floor of the Great Hall.

"Jeez, Rye, you alright?" Lee knelt down immediately.

I started to sit up slowly, my head beginning to pound. "Uh… Yeah."

Suddenly, someone else was beside me.

"Riley, you okay?" It was Cedric Diggory. A small crowd was beginning to form around us, as well.

I looked straight at Cedric, blinking a few times.

"Riley?"

I determinedly furrowed my brows. "I am going to throw up." I was firm and set in my statement.

"Alright." Cedric quickly scooped me into his arms. "We'll go outside then, alright?" He glanced at everyone as he passed through the crowd. "Give her her privacy guys."

Indeed, we did make it outside before I became sick to my stomach.

Cedric had one hand on my back, one holding my hair gathered in his palm.

After I was done, I wiped my mouth and straightened. "I'm sorry…" I stated, embarrassed.

"No, it's quite alright." Cedric tucked my hair behind my ear. "It's nice to get a chance to take care of you again." He smiled.

I smiled back. "Yeah…"

"Here. Let's walk for a bit." He took my hand and we headed into one of the gardens.

"What was Fred Weasley yelling at you about me for?" Cedric asked suddenly.

I laughed slightly. "Something stupid, don't worry."

I had remembered the night Fred had been talking about well. We had all gotten a bit tipsy at the Quidditch cup, and though we had long since broken up, Cedric and I had ended up somewhat off by ourselves and had reconnected a bit.

Cedric nodded. "Well, you let me know if I gotta beat him up or something."

I nodded. "Will do."

He put a hand on my head. "Good news is you're skull is in tact."

I nodded. "That's good."

"However, I unfortunately cannot tell if you are concussed or not, so I'd suggest you take it easy."

"Damn." I smirked slightly. "Didn't even get to dance."

Cedric's eyes widened a bit. "I'll dance with you." He pulled me in and began to sway with the music that was drifting into the night air.

"Don't you have a date?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you?"

I glanced towards the castle. "I didn't think I did… But now I think I do…"

"Oh." He looked amused. "Fred or George?"

"Hm?"

"Which of them confessed their love?" He asked teasingly.

"What? No, it was Lee."

"Oh." He nodded slightly. "Not as expected, but I can see it." He pursed his lips. "You're still not involved with either of them?"

I shook my head. "No way."

He chuckled slightly. "You say that now."

I looked at him as the song ended. "What do you mean?"

He pulled away. "Don't worry about it. If you're feeling better, I'm going to head back in, it's quite cold out here." He started to head back in towards the castle.

"It was nice spending time with you, Ced!" I called.

"You, too!" He turned around. "I'd like to do again, actually!"

I smiled. "Alright." He headed back through the doors just as Lee came out. I headed towards him.

"Hey, Lee, I'm gonna…" I glanced into the Great Hall, suddenly feeling a bit sad. "I'm going to head up to the common room."

"Here, I'll walk you."

Later, we had been alone in the common room, sitting on one of the couches together.

"Sorry that I made you… uhm, fall out of the chair." He stated quietly.

I blinked. "No, that was all me."

"So, what I said…"

I thought about it for a long moment, staring at the embers of the fire. "I guess I kinda… liked it."

"So… How about it?" He asked

I turned to him. "I already said it was alright."

In a moment, Lee's lips were softly on mine. It was nice. He held me slightly as we lay on the couch like that for awhile. I started to really like it, my brain speeding ahead. Lee was attractive, why not date him? I liked him enough, he was a nice friend. In fact, as he kissed me, I crawled into a comfortable niche, knowing that I could be happy with Lee and now I would.

At some point, I heard the portrait click open but ignored it. There was a girl's laughter and kissing noises as two people entered.

I stopped suddenly as I identified the other voice as Fred's.

Lee pulled back and glanced up from his position, laying on top of me. "Oh, hey mate."

"Hey mate?" Fred snapped. "Get off her!"

"What?" Lee asked, surprised. He straightened a bit.

"That's Riley, what are you doing with Riley?" Fred seemed quite angry. I looked at him, sitting up, still in Lee's arms. "You can't do that with Riley, what the hell's your problem?"

"Can't do what?" I asked, biting.

"What the hell are you doing?" Fred suddenly stepped forward and grabbed Lee, pulling him away from me.

"Fred, what's your problem?" Lee asked defensively.

"You think you can just get her drunk and take advantage of her?" Fred demanded. He towered over Lee a bit, and he looked more than ready to fight.

I stood quickly. "Fred, I know what I'm doing!"

"Be quiet, I'll deal with you in a second." Fred held out a hand.

A switch was flicked and I burst. "No, Fred, you'll talk to me now, Lee didn't do anything wrong!" I yanked Fred's sleeve.

Fred turned to glare at me.

Suddenly, there were footsteps on the stairs from the boys' room and George appeared, followed closely by the French girl. "What's going on? I heard yelling…"

Fred looked at George, gesturing. "Fucking Lee got Riley drunk and was making a play at her."

"Holy shit!" George glared at Lee.

Angelina quickly held out a hand to the French girl. "Here, I'm sure you'd like to know the way back." She began to guide her towards the portrait door.

"But, George and I were…" The French girl tried to turn back.

Angelina shook her head. "Believe me, whatever this is is _all _George is going to be doing tonight." She began to pull the door behind them. "Goodnight, Fred."

I was furious at this point. "What the hell is your problem?" I shoved Fred back. "We weren't doing anything worse than the two of you were about to do!"

Fred shook his head. "I saw you with Cedric before, and now you're up here with Lee." He pointed. "It's quite… Loose of you!"

"Oh my god!" I shouted.

"Wait, you were with Cedric?" Lee asked, hurt.

I looked at him. "You saw me, he just took me outside."

"Not what I saw." Fred crossed his arms.

"Shut up, thickhead."

Lee shook his head, heading towards the portrait door as well. "You know what, I knew that you two were fucking crazy but honestly, Riley, it's not worth it if you're gonna lie to me."

"No, Lee! I didn't do anything with Cedric!" But the door was shut anyway.

"What did you do with Cedric?" George questioned.

"I told you not to drink, Riley!" Fred shouted. "This is what happens!"

I balled my hands into fists and lunged at Fred, punching him in the chest. He reacted, shoving me back. I only came at him again.

George quickly grabbed Fred from behind, pulling him away before he could retaliate again.

"This isn't even about me drinking! You just don't want me to have a boyfriend!" I shouted. "You don't want me to be happy!"

"Not with Lee!" George snapped. "Jeez, Riley, you're around us all the time, you've seen how much of a dog he is with women!"

"I can make my own decisions, thank you, George." I replied hotly. "You guys suck. Like, really, really, really suck."

"You're the one running around with all these guys that you shouldn't be, come on, Cedric Diggory? Again?" Fred asked.

"You aren't in charge of me!" I screamed, losing it. "This is the last time the two of you do this. I swear to god, if you ever interfere with my love life again…" I was boiling.

"Then what?" Fred asked cheekily.

"Then we aren't friends anymore!" I started up the stairs to the girls' dorm.

xxXXxx

**Present Day (Story Timeline)**

I read the letter from George over again, sitting at the kitchen table at Lee's flat in London. Of course it had been easy to disregard Fred's plea, but if George really needed my help….

Lee wandered in in only a towel. "Oh, come on, don't tell me you're actually thinking of going to see him." He shook his head. "You can't keep letting you're life revolve around them."

I looked up at him. "Please put on some clothes."

"You like it." He headed towards the counter to pour a cup of coffee. "You know, it was cute when we were in school, but, you're all adults now. You need to leave the Fred and George nest."

"I do not enjoy it." I read over George's letter again and finally reached over to a nearby notepad, grabbing a pen.

_Georgie,_

"Come on, love!" Lee moaned, coming towards me and putting an arm around my shoulder. "Aren't you happy here?"

I looked at him. "Yes, I appreciate your hospitality. But, I will remind you again," I shoved his arm off of me. "That I dumped you for a reason."

It had seemed fine in the beginning. With nearly nowhere to turn, I had tracked down Lee for a place to stay. But, recently everyday had been a new pick up line and more suggestion against ever returning to a life with Fred and George.

Lee sat across from me. "And remind me again what that was?"

I sighed, glancing at George's letter again. "Well, Cedric Diggory died, and because I was so upset, you convinced yourself that I had been cheating."

"Well, you spent so much bloody time with him!" He accused.

"Yes, and I'm glad I did because he died a few months later!"

Lee rolled his eyes.

I glanced at the page one last time.

_Anytime. I'll see you there._

_Love Always,_

_Ryebread. _


	10. A Riley Adams Production

"George!" I called out, seeing him across the street, staring into Zonko's joke shop.

He looked up with a never face that I would never dare to call a duplicate of his brother's. As I've mentioned before, I can always tell the two of them from each other.

He made a dash at me, embracing me and lifting my feet several inches off the ground. "I've never been so happy to see you!" His words were genuine. I smiled as he placed me back down.

"Should we go in then?" I gestured towards the pub.

George nodded. "Or we could go anywhere, really. I'm paying though. Like, beyond paying." He laughed slightly.

I tilted my head. "It's not about the money, George." I glanced up, seeing the peaks of Hogwarts castle in the distance.

The two of us began to walk towards the pub. "Did you get the money we sent? Or did the bank notify you or however Bill did it?" George held open the door for me.

I nodded. "There's actually a lot more money than I started with…" My bank account had gone up to 230 galleons, which I knew was far beyond what I began with.

"Are you sure?" George looked confused. "I know we paid back the fee times two, that's how you make the overdraw null so it doesn't show up as part of your record."

"Yeah, but that was only a few galleons." I shook my head as the door slammed behind us and one of the shrunken heads sighed us on.

George shrugged.

The woman who stood at the podium couldn't have been much older than the two of us. She straightened, and excited look on her face as her eyes fixated on George. I felt a twinge and protectively wrapped an arm around him. He reciprocated and the woman's face fell. "Seat yourselves anywhere," she stated, glum.

George didn't let go of me as we continued on to the nearest open table, only releasing me to pull out my chair. George had always been the one who picked up the manners, out of all the Weasley boys.

"Is it weird being back in Hogsmeade?" I asked as we both glanced over menus.

George glanced out one of the nearby windows. "Yeah, I guess." He looked back at me. "Do you ever regret leaving?"

I thought about it for a long moment, not looking up.

Another woman came over to take our orders, similarly eyeing George as the woman at the front desk had. I quickly held out a hand to grab his, still not looking up.

The woman sighed, and asked. "What can I get you?"

I looked up. "Just whatever soup you have and a butterbeer." I smiled slightly, not letting go of George.

The waitress smiled back, seeming to be moving past it. "Are you sure?"

I nodded.

George rolled his eyes at me. "I'll have the calamari as an appetizer, and you might as well get two of the chicken and bacon clubs. And some chips."

As he said it, I realized that I did indeed want all of those things. I grinned, looking down.

"Is that all?" The waitress asked, her quill pausing on her order pad that floated in mid air beside her.

George looked at me for a long moment, as if scrutinizing me. "Make it two butterbeers… And a glass of milk."

I squeezed his hands, trying to hold back a laugh until the woman walked away.

George was grinning ear to ear.

"Since when did you learn Occlumency?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"You aren't talking to Fred over here." George put up his free hand in surrender. "I listen to things." He nodded assuringly. "I know you well, Ryebread." He glanced at the hand I held. "However, I do not know why you are doing_ that_." He gestured.

I pulled away, turning red. "The women are eyeing you, George." I made my eyes popping wide. "It was life or death, I had to step in."

"Claim me as yours?" George's look was smug, though I knew he was only kidding with me.

"So, Hogwarts." I changed the subject back quickly. "Do _you _regret leaving?"

George shrugged. "I think we grew out of it."

"You two did or we as three?" I questioned.

"I don't know." The waitress returned, placing our drinks before us. "That's why I'm asking you." George was staring me down, in a way. I could tell he wanted an answer, his eyes were fixated on mine. However, his eyes showed a very nonchalant attitude, his mouth laying in a way that he wanted truth, no bullshit.

I wracked my brains for his answer, looking out the window and again at the peaks of Hogwarts castle.

The food came fairly quickly, a grand feast placed before us. No, not a feast; Hogwarts was the only place for feasts. Goddamn, did I miss Hogwarts?

"If it's taking you this long…" George trailed off.

I shook my head. "Hogwarts is great, but you guys made my life there what it was." I stared at him. "A Hogwarts without you guys… Is a Hogwarts without me."

George nodded. "Us or Fred?"

I was surprised at his question. I tilted my head, thinking, analyzing him with my gaze.

All of a sudden, it clicked. I took in a sharp breath. "You think you're Fred."

George's eyes turned down. "Correction, the lesser Fred."

I shook my head and reached out for his hand again. "George, look at me."

George reconnected eyes with me. "What?"

"There is a line." I took my free hand and made an invisible line. "You are here. I am here." I pushed my finger past the invisible line. "Fred is here."

George leaned in, intrigued.

"Fred has no problem crossing lines. You actually give two shits about people's feelings. And, I'm not just saying that because of all the crap. I'm saying it because this is what I know." I stared him straight in the eye. "You are George Weasley. And anyone who tries to tell you different isn't worth the time." My free hands reached out and pressed against his chest. "In there is George Weasley, identical twin or not."

George smiled. "Riley, I love you."

I smiled, too. "I love you, too."

"Let's eat?" He asked as I pulled my hands back.

"Let's eat."

"One rule." George held up a finger. "No leftovers."

I laughed and nodded.

xxXXxx

We found ourselves again, outside of Zonko's joke shop looking in.

"Do you think they know they inspired us?" George whispered.

I whispered back. "Do you think they know how bad we're kicking their ass?"

George's eyes widened, and he looked at me. "We? You mean you're still part of the shop?" I could feel the hope and excitement radiating off of him.

I looked back in the window. I pointed. "See that?"

George looked in. "The book?"

"It's a disappearing journal." I nodded. "Whatever you write in it goes away. Good for hiding your feelings, wretched for taking potions notes." I scrunched my face at the memory.

George laughed slightly. "And?"

"I'm tired of things disappearing. My whole life has been some huge disappearing act." I shrugged. "My names still on the damn lease, right?"

George nodded.

"And you obviously need my help."

He nodded again.

"Why not we then?" I asked. "You guys aren't just ink on a page." I held out my left hand in a fist. "In case you forgot." The scars still remained, 'Fred and George' neat and white on my skin.

George took my hand gently and brought it too his lips. "Please come back…."

xxXXxx

"Damn." George jiggled the handle. "I don't know how the hell…" he shook his head. "Fred's been lying in bed all day. I don't know when he would've locked the door." He pulled out his wand, pointing it at the door knob. "Alohamora."

I shook my head, laughing. "George, do you think I'm that dumb?" I reached into my messenger bag, digging around for the key. "I'm the one that puts the protection over this place. Alohamora…" I scoffed, quickly unlocking the door.

George opened the door for me again and I stepped into the kitchen; however, I immediately stepped back out.

"What is it?" George asked. He stepped in. "Fred?"

"What?" Fred snapped back.

I began back down the back stairs quickly.

"Who's with you?" Fred demanded.

_Verity and Susan. _Verity and fucking Susan. Perhaps that was where it all went a wrong, a couple of dumb witches and we were all broken up.

"Ryebread, come back." George's hand grabbed my arm.

I stopped, taking a breath. It just wasn't everyday that one walked in on Fred Weasley snogging anyone… God, I hoped it was just kissing. I'd kill for it to just be kissing.

I laughed slightly, turning back around. "This is familiar, isn't it?" I asked quietly.

George looked concerned. "Look, I'll make her leave, okay?"

I shook my head, pushing past him and stepping back into the kitchen, standing strong.

Fred's eyes brightened.

"Hey, mate."

"Riley, you're back!" He smiled, stepping towards me. "You got my letters." He opened his arms as if to get a hug.

"Be quiet, I'll deal with you in a second." I pushed him aside, pulling out my wand.

Verity didn't seem phased. "Oh look, big bad maid is back."

I stepped up to her. "I'm pretty sure I fired you." I pushed my wands to her chin before she could reply. Fear replaced her smugness. "That aside, you _ever,_" I raised my voice on the one word, and she flinched,_ "_come into this household again," I pressed my wand harder into her skin. "I'm a mudblood from east bum fuck nowhere. I promise you that _no one _will find your body."

Verity's mouth fell open and she began to shake slightly.

"Get the fuck out." I stepped back, and she darted out the open door faster than I'd ever seen anyone run.

I laughed slightly to myself. I looked at George, who shut the door quietly.

"What the fuck was that?" Fred exclaimed.

I grinned. "Don't you remember?" I tilted my head. "The time I was snogging someone and you bust in and mucked around with that?"

Fred had no response, though I could see in both of their faces that they knew exactly what I was referring to.

I took a deep breath. "Good to be home." I turned and headed down the hallway. "Good night, boys."

xxXXxx

I padded into the bathroom a few mornings later and looked at the disaster that was my hair.

Sighing, I merely took my toothbrush and began to scrub my teeth.

Fred appeared in the doorway.

I spit in the sink. "If you've got to piss, go ahead. I'm not interested in looking."

Fred shifted his weight, not answering. He walked over to the john, and I focused on my reflection in the mirror.

"Ick, I look horrific."

Fred finished and washed his hands. "I know you do."

I swiftly grabbed the toothpaste and squeezed it at his face.

He closed his eyes and calmly shut off water. "Mature, Riley. You done?"

I pressed my hand into the glob that was on his face, rubbing it in and making sure to get some in his hair. "Yes, I'm done."

He smirked. "Lovely."

Before I could react, he grabbed a bottle off the counter, unscrewed the top and dumped it on my head.

I flipped my hair, splattering it on his shirt. "War then, eh?"

I grabbed the hand soap. He grabbed the face wash.

I ripped off the cap and splashed it at him. He squirted the top, then finally grabbed the toilet paper roll and threw it at me.

I ducked, falling on the ground. I grabbed sunscreen –of all things to be in the loo, these two have sunscreen?- and sprayed it at his legs, coating them with white.

He knocked it out of my hand and grabbed the shampoo bottle.

I stood quickly, and he missed me by inches. I slipped on the mess on the floor and fell into him.

We both wound up on our knees in the bathtub, wrestling. I turned on the faucet and the tub began to fill. I lost my balance and slipped.

He somehow managed to stand and turned on the shower.

The water was freezing and the faucet made a loud noise.

"Turn it off it's cold!" I shouted.

He fumbled with the handle. The water got colder. "It's stuck!"

"Fred!" I reached his hand and together we pulled the stubborn handle until the water stopped.

I shivered. I was wet, freezing and covered in gunk. Fred looked just about the same.

I flipped my hair out of my face.

Fred began to laugh.

I gave him a once over and began to laugh as well. We were laughing so hard, we didn't even notice George appear in the doorway.

"What. Did. You. Do?" George demanded.

Fred and I glanced at each other, and then looked around the bathroom.

"Clean this up, George. I can't believe you left such a mess," Fred finally replied.

"Me?" George asked, astonished. "You're the bloke covered in tooth paste."

I licked a bit off of Fred's face. "Indeed it is toothpaste. We should go clean you up Fred."

Fred nodded. "You as well. Let's go." He took my hand and pulled me out the door.

"I am so not cleaning this mess!" George started.

I looked at him with big eyes and quivered my lower lip. "Please?"

George sighed reluctantly. "Fine. But you two are buying whatever crap we need to replace."

Fred pulled me down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"We should get your hair fixed."

"What about your face?" I asked.

He looked taken aback, not realizing I was referring to the toothpaste.

I licked his nose. "Minty fresh."

He smiled slightly not moving away.

"This is _real _toothpaste right?"

"Oh yeah, completely normal," he replied softly. "It might not fight gingivitis, but it's safe."

"Good," I stated. "Would hate to explode or become invisible or anything…"

"Of course not. That would be potentially problematic."

"I'm sorry about all those things I said…"

"I am too…" I shivered slightly.

"And I'm sorry about the money…" He shifted his weight, looking at the ceiling. "I don't know if George told you or anything, but anything that you made, we gave you money from it." He pulled a box from his pocket. "It's soaked now, but look." He handed me the damp cardboard.

Scrawled in the corner was a logo that pronounced 'A Riley Adams Production' under the usual 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes'.

I looked up at Fred. "We or George or you?" I demanded lightly.

Fred still didn't maintain contact with my gaze. "My idea…."

I nodded. This was the extra money. This was a final recognition, Riley truly was a part of the tight clique that was Fred and George. I smiled at Fred.

"Hey, Fred?" George called down the stairs.

"Neither of you got the stuff in the blue bottle on you, right?"

Fred glanced at my hair. "No."

I didn't care about whatever George was inquiring about, or that Fred had lied, I was just happy when Fred pulled me in close for a hug, as I was freezing. "Look, Fred, can we just-"

"Good, because it's hair dye."

We pulled away and shouted in unison. "Hair dye?"


	11. Very George of You

I stared into the mirror for the millionth time. My hair, once a simple brown, was now a blazing ginger. I blinked for the billionth time, hoping that it would go away.

George read and reread the mix they had used to create such a thing. We had tried everything. _Everything. _And still I sat, red headed as ever.

"Well, you always said you wanted to feel more part of the team…" George suggested meekly.

"Right! Now you really could be our sister!" Fred jumped at the chance to make things right.

I stood quickly, lunging at him, wand pointed at his forehead. "I suggest you shut your mouth unless you want me to make you as blonde as a Malfoy!"

Fred jumped back. "It was an accident!"

George held me back, taking my wand from my hand. "Look, Rye, Hermione's going to be here in a few days, along with Mum and the rest of the bunch. I'm sure they can help us, right?"

"Let me turn him blonde!" I growled, trying to pull away.

George let out a sigh and let go of me, handing me back my wand.

"George!" Fred protested.

"Come on, Fred. It's only fair…"

I pointed my wand at Fred devilishly, closing my eyes and picturing Draco Malfoy's mop of yellow. I silently performed a perfect Colour Change Charm.

When I opened my eyes, I was met with a perfectly blonde Fred Weasley. I began to laugh at such a thing.

George covered his own mouth and ducked out of the bathroom quickly.

"Come on, Rye, this is bad for business!" Fred whined.

"_You're_ bad for business." I retorted smugly.

"Yes, because you've made me blonde!"

I continued to laugh as I stared at him, bending over eventually, clutching my stomach.

"This isn't funny!" Fred shouted.

"Of course it is!" I forced out between laughs.

"No, change it back!" Fred pleaded after finally looking in the mirror.

I continued to laugh until he pulled me up to look at myself in the mirror. I sobered up, staring at the two of us.

"Change it back." Fred crossed his arms, pouting.

"Not so much fun when the joke's on you, is it, Freddie?"

Of course, I got used to it after a while. It only made sense, in the long run. I _had _always wished to be just like the twins. Fred, however, was miserable. He stamped around the flat, upset. George and I would sit at the counter every morning, sipping coffee, and wait for his arrival. He would come in in a clamor, huffing and slamming things about.

"Poor blonde George," I stated once as we watched him.

George spit out his coffee at my statement.

"I'm FRED!" Fred had bellowed.

"I'm sorry, sir, my friend Fred Weasley has red hair." I shrugged. "You must be confused."

"I'm not working!" He exclaimed, leaving the room.

"FRED!" I called after him. "You have to, your family's coming."

"I DON'T HAVE A FAMILY!" Fred called back dramatically.

I forced back a laugh and stood, heading after him and into his room.

He sat angrily on his bed, legs crossed and hands under his chin.

I crawled in front of him and got on my knees, drawing my wand and pointing it at his head. In a moment, his red hair had returned.

I ran my fingers through it lightly. "There we go…"

He looked at me gratefully. "Thank you."

"You're quite silly, Fred." I sat down in front of him. "You taught me the darn charm."

His eyes could've popped out of his head. "It was just a Colour Change?"

I nodded.

He looked down, shaking his head. After awhile, he laughed, looking up at me through his bangs.

I instinctively pushed his hair out of his face. "You need a haircut before your mum gets here."

Fred smiled at me. "Go for it."

I took my wand and held his bangs in my fingers. In a few minutes, I had trimmed his hair perfectly to Molly Weasley's liking. I cleaned up the extra hair quickly. "I'll have to get George's, too."

"I think you look good as a ginger." He pulled out his own wand. "May I?"

I nodded.

"Accio." In a moment, a few hair ties and pins floated in from about the flat. He got on his knees and began to fiddle with my hair, pulling it up into a half ponytail.

"Do I look like Ginny?" I asked as he sat back down.

He stared at me for a long moment, tucking my hair behind my ears. "No, you do not." He laughed slightly. "We can ask Harry Potter to be sure."

I shook my head.

He leaned in to me, his nose touching mine. "Too risky?"

I nodded, laughing.

"I'll protect you, don't worry…." His face turned slightly, as if he was going to move in even closer.

"Guys!" George called.

I turned my head. "Yeah?"

"I'm gonna go open. We're running behind!"

I stood quickly. "No, George, I've got to cut your hair!" I dashed out of the room.

xxXXxx

The store was packed. I had to push through a group of kids to restock the shelves. _We let those dumb ass girls into the store, and I'm still stuck doing the heavy work. _

"Ginny?"

I spun around at the sound of Harry Potter's voice.

"Oh my god, _Riley_?" Ron stared at me.

I nodded slightly. "Ron, reach up there for me." I pointed to the highest shelf.

Ron did as he was told, reaching the boxes much easier than I had.

Once he cleared the shelf, the floating bundle I had been holding with my wand slid easily into their place.

I held out my arms and let Ron dump everything into them.

"When did you become a Weasley?" Ron asked, eyes wide.

I smirked. "Happy accident, courtesy of that one." I pointed to Fred across the store.

"Don't let Mum see that one…" Ron shook his head.

I glanced around, taking the last Nosebleed Nougat, battered a bit, off of the shelf. I slid it slowly into Ron's pocket. "Thanks for the help." I winked. "Don't tell your brothers."

I watched as Harry and Ron rejoined Hermione, who was studying, amazed, the Daydream Charms.

I headed towards the back again, unfortunately colliding with Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh my gosh, you're hair!" Both her hands took my cheeks, turning my head down to look at my scalp. She let go just as suddenly, looking about. "Which one? Which one did it?"

"Molly, it was an accident." I gently took her arm. "Here, would you like a tour?"

Molly pursed her lips, but nodded. "You look like one of my own. Accident…" She muttered.

"Really, I don't mind it much." I laughed.

"It's just quite shocking… Arthur!" She called out, seeing him. "Look what your boys have done to this poor girl's hair!"

Arthur looked me over quickly, and then laughed. "Why, you look like one of the family!"

I smiled. "Well, here we've got the Skiving Snackboxes. They've come a long way from the boys' bedroom, believe me." I headed to nearby bin. "Trick wands, ranging from simplistic to advanced." I nodded at the two Weasley parents. "We have quills that Self-Ink, Self-Check, and Self Answering. Of course, not to worry, they don't go beyond any sort of anti-cheating charms." I glanced around, pointing to the front. "Daydream potions, Love potions, Acne clearing, Acne causing, Edible Dark Marks…"

"Edible Dark Marks?" Molly sounded strained.

"We're very big on taking the humor of the situation. Fear of the war only increases the power of the war." I nodded, nibbling on my lip.

"Well said…" Arthur's eyes were fixated on the Muggle Magic tricks. "You two go on, I'll be right here…"

"Would you like to see the back?" I asked.

Mrs. Weasley nodded feverently. "I'd like to see these girls…"

I gave a wry smile. "Believe me, you don't…"

"Yes. I do."

I sighed, pulling back the curtain.

"Oh, look, if it isn't Miss Desperation." Verity laughed. "Being a ginger doesn't mean…"

Mrs. Weasley was giving her a patented glare. Verity looked taken aback. "Who's this?"

"Fred and George's mum."

Verity relaxed. "Oh, well, I'm sure she could tell you the same thing."

I slowly lifted part of my robe, revealing my wand. "Verity." My voice was scolding. "I believe you have some shelves to rearrange out front."

Just as she darted out, Molly shook her head. "Is it always like that?"

"Are you joking?" I laughed slightly. "It's worse than that. She hates me. It's some sort of battle for the twins, I believe." I shrugged. "But, I've shown her her place. She may be working here, but she won't be entering our home anymore."

Molly chuckled. "I wouldn't want anyone but you watching out for my boys."

George and Fred entered, chatting about our more serious line, followed by Harry Potter.

"Oh, Mum!" George eagerly headed to her side, embracing her. Fred followed suit, doing the same.

"Oh, Mum?" Molly questioned after hugging her twins. "How about 'Oh, Mum, we're letting go of that girl that's being dreadful to Riley'?"

I turned red, looking down.

Fred sighed, looking me over. He could tell this wasn't my doing.

George looked at his mother. "Yes, Mum. Right away, Mum," they both chorused.

As they led Harry on, I turned to Mrs. Weasley and gave her a tight hug. "Thanks, Mum," I whispered.

After a bit more of looking around, she returned to her husband. Ginny came wanting a Pigmy Puff.

"Hermione!" I called out as she was gazing over the WonderWitch products.

She looked up as I walked over. "Oh, dear… What's happened to you?"

Harry and Ron were at her side in a moment, looking shifty as usual.

"Actually, never mind. Go off with whatever they need." I smiled, assuring her. I could be ginger for as long as I needed.

The three of them disappeared.

"Riley!"

I turned swiftly, seeing George's head pop out from behind the curtain. He gestured me over.

"What's happening, Georgie?" I looked him over. "Did you swallow something?"

He shook his head. "No. No!"

"What's wrong then?"

He looked at his shoes. "I feel like Fred again…."

I pulled him in close. "Come on, George. You just have to…." I took a deep breath. "You just have to un-Fredify yourself. You get to soft at the edges; you gotta do something that's George Weasley."

He stared at me for a long moment, and then suddenly his lips were locked on mine. "Riley, I love you," He rushed out once he was done.

I glanced towards the curtain. "That's very…." I looked back to his eager smile. "That's very George of you." I smiled back.

"Might I… do it again?" He asked.

I laughed slightly, and nodded.

It was a nice bout of snogging, though the question now was, was this _my_ twin?

xxXXxx

As we were closing, the Weasley clan had been hanging around. We welcomed them up to the flat, all of us heading up except the twins, who now had some workers to let go.

I was glad I had kept such a tight ship, or else there wouldn't have been room for everyone.

"What would everyone like for dinner?" I asked once we had gotten enough chairs and such.

There was a loud screech from down stairs that I would only recognize as Verity's. My smile didn't falter. "Take out?" I asked. "Or, I actually think, if someone could run to the store, I could make some shrimp scampi…"

In the hecticity of the situation, Harry and Ron had cornered me. "Hey, Riley, you know how you used to….?" Ron started.

"Get you drinks?" I finished.

"Could we…" Ron started.

"Before school starts…" Harry continued.

I nodded, laughing. "Tomorrow, you'll sneak out, I'll come get you?"

Both boys nodded.

Those, as I walked away from them, I felt that I had taken on an impossible task.

xxXXxx

"I think," Harry slurred. "You just gotta figure out which fits you best."

"Mhm." I nodded, putting my head in my hands. It was only, and Harry was already sloshed.

"I mean, they're twins. It doesn't matter too much WHO you choose."

"Alright. That's enough from the Boy Who Drank." I stood. "I'm tired. Let's head home."

Harry stood shakily. "Ok, but I am driving!"

I shook my head. "No, you aren't coherent enough to Apparate."

"Fine." Harry wrapped his arms around my waist. "Where's Ron? He should be here."

"Oh, right." I peeled Harry off. "Stay here. Stay." I headed towards the bar.

A half veela had a hand in Ron's hair. "You are such a pretty red head…" She cooed.

"Well thank you." Ron was leaning in too far towards this woman.

"Ron, Hermione's right over there!" I exclaimed.

Ron looked over quickly, and I grabbed him from the stool.

"You lied…." Ron looked around as I dragged him back to Harry. Or at least, the spot where I had left Harry.

"Where's Harry?"

Ron straightened. "He's probably fighting-!"

I covered Ron's mouth before he can finish what he was saying.

"What, you don't believe me?" He asked angrily.

"No, the problem is I do." I took Ron's and held it up straight. "Keep your arm up, be ready to catch something."

Ron looked confused.

"Accio Harry's glasses."

The glasses came soaring over, accompanied by Harry's yell.

I headed towards where I heard him, dragging Ron along with me.

"Harry!"

Harry spun around and hugged me quickly. "I found you!"

I grumbled and closed my eyes, Apparating before I could lose either of them.

We landed outside, and instantly Harry and Ron both began to vomit.

"This isn't the Burrow…" Ron only paused for a moment.

"Fuck." I glanced around the street. No one was there. "Fred!" I called. He was the lightest sleeper, right? He'd hear me.

Ron and Harry both ceased being ill, both calling out for Fred with me.

In a moment, the back door opened and Fred held up his lit wand, staring down at me. "What the hell?"

I glanced at the two drunk 16 year olds, then back at Fred. "I did something bad…"

xxXXxx

In under an hour, I had brewed and administered a sobering potion to both of the boys. Fred got them both showered and cleaned up, then Disapparated with them both to the Burrow.

When he returned, I had my hands neatly folded as I sat at the kitchen table.

"Would you like to tell me _why_ you took my little brother and his friend out to get drunk?" Fred demanded.

I shrugged. "Because you wouldn't."

"What?" He snapped.

"They wanted to go, who am I not to bring them?" I replied. "They were gonna go either way. At least if I'm with them, I know they are gonna get home safe."

Fred stared at me for a long moment. After a few moments, he nodded. "Fine. Next time tell me, though." He began to turn back to the hallway. "Or, don't do it."

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Who the bloody fuck is it now?" Fred headed to the door.

Once he so much as cracked it, I got up and darted down the hallway.

"Lee?" Fred questioned. 'What are you doing here?"

"I need to see Riley." Lee's voice was slurred. "Lemme see her."

"She's not here."

I felt George meet me from behind, and we both listened to Lee and Fred.

"Lemme see her, Fred."

"She's not here, mate."

"Where is she then?"

"I thought she was with you."

"Lemme see her!"

Fred was silent.

"I can just Apparate in there, mate."

I squeaked, stepping back into the kitchen. Fred glanced back at me and sighed.

I slipped past him and out the door to Lee. "What, Lee?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I figured it out." Lee squinted his eyes. "Did you get your hair cut?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "What did you figure out?"

"How you did it."

"Did what?"

"How you slept with Cedric."

I sighed, holding out my hand as one of the twins hands slid out a cup filled with the sobering potion. "Here, Lee."

He took the cup and drank it. "Good, cuz I was really thirsty…." He then blinked a few times, looking around. "How did I get here?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. But go back."

I slid back through the door, locking it behind myself.

The two twins stood there, staring at me.

"God, Rye." Fred shook his head. "Always you and the drinking…"

I felt anger flare up inside of me, and took a step towards him. However, I found myself in George's arms. I pressed my lips to a very surprised George's.

I pulled back, staring at Fred's shocked and hurt face. "Yeah, Fred. Me and the drinking."


	12. UnGingerfied

And then one morning I wasn't ginger.

It started around Halloween, the black roots of my hair poking back through. Once it started, my hair grew at a rapid pace, and before the end of November, George was using his wand to snip off the orange tips.

Back to school season had long since ended, leaving the tension in the house plenty of time to fester up to the point that, even when Fred wasn't there, I could constantly feel his glare.

I sighed, looking up in the mirror when George was done.

"What?" George sounded panicked. "Did I screw it up?"

I smiled slightly, reassuring him. "You did fine." I shrugged. _Just wish it hadn't gone away. _"I'm just exhausted."

"Honestly, Rye, it looks like you haven't slept in ages."

I nodded, not responding. I hadn't slept for more than a few hours a night since the day Fred demanded I sleep in his bed, that it was 'inappropriate' for George and I to continue sharing a bed.

In the dark, alone, I craved the sensation of knowing that someone was beside me. I still rolled over, in the single bed, looking for the warmth. As I lay awake night after night, I envied the two in the next room more than ever. I would give anything to be between the two of them.

I missed my twins.

George disappeared somewhere into the shop, leaving behind a demand to take a nap.

I headed into the kitchen, beyond the point of yawning. Magic was really quite help in forcing one's self to appear awake and alert, however today I was too tired to even perform the spell.

I opened the freezer, glancing at its emptiness. _I should really go shopping…_

I turned around, reaching on the counter for my keys. As I headed for the door, I began to murmur incantations, my wand lighting up.

"Hold up."

I stopped at the sound of Fred's voice, though it was nearly foreign to me.

"Where are you going?" He demanded.

"Shopping."

"Like that?"

"Like what?" I snapped, finally turning to look at him.

"You look like you're sloshed or something." He stepped towards me, taking my wand out of my hand. "When did you last sleep?"

I shrugged. "Last night, same as you."

He eyed me suspiciously, and then scrutinized my still glowing wand. "Are you forcing yourself awake?" He questioned, looking up.

I shook my head. "No."

"How long have you been doing it?" Fred continued as if I hadn't spoken. He took hold of my face, tilting my head back.

"Leave me alone." I jerked away from him. "Aren't you supposed to be mad at me anyways?"

Fred stared at me for a long moment and shook his head, swallowing. "That isn't what we're talking about, don't change the subject."

"Leave me alone," I repeated. I turned away from him and made it to the door, swinging it open. I stepped out onto the steps.

"Riley."

"What?" I spat.

Fred tossed me my wand. "I'm coming with you."

The noise of the streets should have woken me up, but instead the cries of the sketchy salesmen could have lulled me to sleep.

Fred walked behind me slightly as I continued forward briskly.

We passed through the barrier at the Leaky Cauldron and continued down the street to the grocery store.

"Riley." Fred's voice was tense. "Wand."

I blinked a few times before putting mine away.

However, Fred pulled it from my back pocket where it was obviously visible, tucking it into his own far enough so it wouldn't be.

I grabbed the grocery cart. "Want to sit in the seat?" I gestured to the toddler seat.

Fred stared at me for a long moment before cracking the first smile I'd seen him give me in months. "Oh, you're joking." He laughed.

I shrugged. "I could sit in it, too."

We continued through the store, the short lived laughter dying off. We got about halfway through the list when I suddenly looked up, catching something out of the corner of my eyes.

Cedric Diggory. I blinked a few times, the image disappearing. _Cedric is dead. Besides, why would he be wandering around in a Quidditch uniform? _

"You okay?" Fred followed my gaze down the now empty aisle.

I nodded, pressing the cart forward. _When was the last time I slept at all? A week ago?_

I felt panic growing in my stomach as I continued on.

"Riley." Fred put a hand on the cart after a few more aisles. "Look at me."

I glanced up at him, and was surprised to see Harry Potter's lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

_That makes sense. _I reached up and pushed his bangs aside.

"What is it, Ryebread?" Fred looked confused.

I shook my head as the scar disappeared. "Nothing. You just need a haircut."

I continued on down the aisle, but quickly discovered my vision blurring to the point that I could distinguish what was on the shelf.

"Riley?"

_Riley?_

_Riley?_

I tried to distinguish which voice was real- Fred's, Cedric's, or my mum's.

_Cedric's dead. Your mum hates you._

I glanced down the aisle again, and even through the blurry haze, I could make out Draco Malfoy, coming towards me.

I let go of the cart, stepping back. The image didn't disappear.

"Riley?" Fred's hands gripped my arms as I collided with him, and Draco disappeared.

I pulled away from Fred, reaching for my wand. This was nonsense; I couldn't even handle the store.

I couldn't find it. "I lost my wand." I looked around, feeling the panic growing. "Fred, I lost my mind." _Wand! _

"I have your wand," Fred whispered to me. He leaned in. "Riley, are you alright?"

I blinked a few times, trying to focus on his face, and not the Death Eater I saw over his shoulder.

_But, that's serious! _I swallowed. "Fred. Do you see the Death Eater, too?" I pointed.

Fred drew his wand and spun around quickly. However, he lowered it, tucking it back in his pocket. "Riley. There's nothing there."

_It must've been more than a week. Weeks even. _"That's good."

"Riley. Riley, look at me." Fred snapped his fingers as I began to gaze up at the ceiling. "Riley!"

I felt myself falling in slow motion, my grip on consciousness slipping. _I'm on a cliff. No, one of those rock walls Mum used to have me climb. My hands are slipping… Slipping. _"Don't be angry…" I muttered.

And then it was blackness.

xxXXxx

**FRED WEASLEY P.O.V. **

I kicked the front door to the shop open, Riley draped across my arms.

"What happened?" George exclaimed.

"She passed out in the store. Keeps shaking." I carefully tossed George the keys. "I'm taking her to Saint Mungo's. Watch the shop."

Riley started shaking again, and I pulled her in close. "Hang on." I looked at George, who seemed frozen in place. "I don't want her to get splinged…"

Once she stilled, I Disapparated into the emergency room at Saint Mungo's. I stepped up to the witch at the desk. "She needs help." I heard the panic in my own voice before I even knew it was there.

The witch stood quickly. "What happened?"

"I…" I stared down at Riley, who was beginning to shake again. "She hasn't been sleeping. I think she's been bewitching herself to stay awake…."

The witch spun around quickly. "Doctor!" She shouted.

The doctor popped in in a moment. "Yes?" He looked at Riley who was still shaking violently. "Oh, dear. Come with me." He took my arm and led me through the double doors. "Keep her head steady, she's having a seizure."

My stomach grew cold. "This happened four times just getting here…."

The doctor turned to face me, holding open a door. Room 314. _314. _I commit it to memory for George.

"What happened?" Riley stilled finally.

"She… She's been doing a spell to stay awake I think. She hasn't been sleeping right."

The doctor gestured for me to lay her on the bed. "What's her name?"

"Riley Adams." I bit my lip, stepping back as he went in with his wand tip lit.

"Riley?" He waved his wand and she didn't stir. "Birth date?"

"June 27, 1978."

"Do you know what spell she was using?" The doctor reached for Riley's arm.

"No, but." I pulled out her wand from my back pocket. "Here's her wand."

Two nurses came in, seemingly uncalled.

"One of you take the wand, figure out what she's been casting on herself." The doctor gestured, pulling away from Riley. "The other one, track her pulse. It's at least 100 beats higher than it should be."

I tried to keep myself contained. It was the crying ones that were asked to leave.

The doctor and one nurse popped out. The nurse that was left waved her wand, and Riley's pulse could be heard as a sped up beeping noise.

Riley began to shake again.

The nurse pulled back suddenly. "How many times has she done that?"

I counted quickly. "6 in the past hour or so."

The nurse waved her wand again and Riley stilled. "Sir, are you family?"

I stared her down. "The only family she's got." This was a lie, of course. I could probably get her father down here just as quickly. However, in this moment, it was all me.

"Sir, I'm unfortunately going to have to ask you to leave. You may wait in the family room down the hall, and someone will update you as soon as we can."

I nodded silently, and stepped towards Riley briefly, leaning in and kissing her forehead, never taking eyes off of the witch. This was Riley they were dealing with. They needed to take extreme care.

xxXXxx

"Yeah, I haven't heard anything." I leaned against the wall, speaking softly into the pay phone.

George's voice crackled over the phone. "It's been nearly all day, Freddie."

"Could you just take Georgie, send him to her dad?"

"Do you think that's a good idea?" George questioned skeptically.

"I don't bloody think anything's a good idea!" I snapped loudly.

After a long silence, George spoke. "You done?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, sighing. "Did you close up good?"

I nearly heard George's nod. "I locked the doors, but I think Riley's enchantments wore off?" He seemed confused. "Do you have her wand?"

"The nurse's took it."

A doctor walking by stopped suddenly, looking surprised.

"Got to go, Georgie," I stated quickly.

I heard him protest just as I was about to hang up. "Wait, Fred!"

"Yeah?" I pressed the phone back to my ear, eyeing the doctor. He looked oddly familiar.

"Should I come down?" George asked.

"They won't even let me see her; she's in a coma, George."

The doctor's eyes widened to accompany George's surprise. "You said she was sleeping!"

"Sleeping, coma, same thing. I gotta go!" I exclaimed, slamming the phone on it's holder.

The doctor looked at me curiously. "Oh, Weasley, how I'd hoped I wouldn't see you again." He shook his head. "What have you done to her now?"

Iwas struck with realization. "Oh! Right, you were the Healer in charge when we came in here a few years ago!"

"When you fed your friend something that made her vomit for, what was it?" He paused a moment. "Five hours?"

I felt myself turning red. "Yes."

He nodded. "So, what is it now?" The doctor crossed his arms. "You've fed her some dismembering ice cream or such forth?"

I shook my head slowly. "Actually, she's passed out and begun to have rapid seizures of her own accord."

The man paled a bit. "Oh, I'm quite sorry, I'd just assumed-"

I cut him off. "It's alright. I understand." I rubbed my face in anguish. "Could you help me figure out what's going on?"

The doctor looked around. "Well, do you know what caused her to become ill?"

I nodded. "I guess she hasn't been sleeping. She bewitched herself to stay awake."

The man looked apologetic. "That's going to be a neurological Healer then." He shrugged. "I can see if I could find someone to come fill you in, but it might take awhile." He glanced down the hallway. "Did you claim yourself as family, like the last time?"

I nodded. "Of course. We _are_ family."

He began down the hallway. "I'll see what I can do. Just wait as patiently as you can muster." He turned back. "Which are you?"

I smiled slightly. "Fred," I called back to him.

Within the hour, he had returned, along with a small-ish woman.

"Mr. Weasley?" She looked to be in her middle-age. A braid wove down her back. She smiled at me.

I stood swiftly. "Yes?"

"Come with me to Miss Adams' room, please."

I followed the Healer back down to room 314. The other doctor, who's name still escaped me, followed suit.

"She's sleeping comfortably, Mr. Weasley. We don't anticipate anymore seizures, however she is in a bit of a magically-induced coma." She opened the door, and Riley lay right where I had left her, looking pale.

I stepped quickly to the bedside.

"However, we expect she will wake by morning, as her mind has relaxed. Her brain seemed to have been trying to rebalance itself with the electricity of the seizures."

I nodded, swallowing. _Don't cry, Freddie. It's alright, she'll wake by morning, didn't you here?_

"You may spend the night in here if you wish. When she awakes, she'll have to stay for a few hours. It's not unlikely that she may forget the events leading to her collapse." The Healer nodded.

The other doctor spoke up. "Her wand has been reset. It was continuing to cast her spells without her. It may take some time for it to become readjusted with her magic."

I felt the tears spilling over my eyelids, even though the words I was hearing were good.

The small woman spoke up. "Do you perhaps know why she wasn't sleeping?"

I shook my head.

The two Healers left briefly after that.

I wiped my eyes, staring at Riley. _When did she get so small? _

I slowly and carefully climbed beside her on the bed, kicking off my shoes. I curled my arms around her, cradling her against my body.

Once I was close to her, I began to feel relief at the sound of her beating heart, the steady rhythm of her breathing.

At some point, I dozed off, content holding my girl close to me, watching out for her.

xxXXxx

I was awakened by Riley's movements. I sat up immediately. "Riley?"

Riley rolled over and blinked a few times, stretching. "Fred?" She yawned. "Where are we?" She glanced around. "Why aren't we at school?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, confused.

"Are we at Saint Mungo's?" She sat up, glancing around. "What, did you two hit me with a Bludger again?" She rubbed her head. "Hurts like a bitch."

I slowly stated, "Yes. We're at Saint Mungo's."

"Why aren't we in the Hospital Wing?" She stared at me. "Madam Pomfrey could've fixed a simple head injury."

"Rye, you didn't get hit by a Bludger…" I shook my head slowly.

"Well, either way, she could've done just about anything. Why aren't we at school?"

I paused for a long moment. "Riley…. We dropped out of school…"

Her eyes widened. "Fred! We're only 15!"

My mouth fell open slightly.

Riley looked agitated, looking around. "Where's George?" She began to take herself out of the bed.

I grabbed her, stopping her. "No, stay here. I'll get the doctor, alright?" I stood quickly, reassuring her. "Stay here."

"Get Cedric, too."

I froze in the doorway for a moment. I forced a nod before dashing out.

I found the small Healer woman quickly. She seemed to react to the panic that was obviously on my face. "What? Did she not wake?"

I shook my head. "She woke up."

"And?"

I snapped, shouting at her. "She's forgotten quite a bit more than just a few events!"


	13. Always Excellent

"So, what were you saying on the phone?" George was close at my heels as we headed back to Riley's room.

"She thinks we're still in school." I stopped at 314. "Fifth year."

George shook his head. "She can't just _forget _three years."

"Actually, she can." The short neurological Healer appeared out of nowhere. I was beginning to get accustomed to that; however, George jumped.

The woman continued on. "Is there anything significant that happened during fifth year?" She looked expectant. "Or, after fifth year?"

George shook his head.

The woman jotted something down in her file. "She will be glad to see you, assuming you are George?"

George nodded. "She's been asking for me?"

I nodded. "She keeps asking if we've done something to her."

The woman held out a hand to George. "My name is Gianna." They shook. She looked to me. "She continues to ask for this Cedric. Is he coming?"

George went rigid. "She asked for Cedric?"

I glanced towards Riley's door. "Uhm… Cedric's passed away." I rocked on my heels.

"Fifth year?" Gianna leaned forward.

"Sixth." I looked back at her. "It's Cedric Diggory she's talking about."

Gianna covered her mouth, seeming shocked. "Oh dear. Oh dear…." She began to pace. "This changes the plan, yes it does." She nodded quickly.

"How so?" I put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

She looked up at me, her eyes huge. "Her brain reverted to a more peaceful time. Pre-loss, pre-stress… Pre-war." She began pacing again. "I _was _going to suggest that the two of you, as her friends, just bring her home and wait it out." She began to chew her nail. "This is much more severe." She shook her head feverishly. "No, no. We'll need to shock her mind back into the present." She reached for the doorknob then stopped. "Wait… Who to tell her?" She glanced at the two of us. "She's vehemently convinced that the two of you are lying… Do you know of anyone else who could explain these things to her? In detail, yet softly?"

We barely hesitated. "Harry Potter," we replied in unison.

We split ways quickly, Gianna mumbling something about a potion, George headed to the pay phone to phone Mum to get Harry and I went right back to Riley's side.

She sighed when I came back in. "Still no Cedric?"

I nodded, sitting in a chair beside her.

"Must be OWLs or Quidditch or something…" She muttered. "Can we go back to school now?" She pleaded desperately.

I laughed slightly. "Remember that time we got lost in the woods?"

She looked at me inquisitively.

"Remember?" I questioned. "Just me and you, the first week into school?"

She shrugged, turning a bit red and looking away. "I may perhaps recall an incident of confusion during our first year…."

_**1989, Start of School Term**_

_I glanced behind me for merely a moment and next thing I knew, someone was careening into me. I tripped, clutching whoever it was, feeling that they were considerably smaller than me, to my chest and falling flat on my back. _

"_Oh dear, have I broken you?" A female voice rushed out, panic lacing her tone._

_I loosened my grip on her. "Broken me?"_

"_I ran into the statue, broke that. Ran into the paintings, broke those. Tripped in potions, broke the cauldron…." She began to get back up. "It would be more than likely that I broke a person… They'll **really **send me back to Mum for this…" Once she stood, she held out a hand for me. "Riley Adams. Usually coordinated, however at this time incapacitated by nerves." _

_I let her help me up, laughing. "Fred Weasley." I shook her hand._

"_Any relation to a very pig-headed Percy Weasley who screams at children for running into pillars and breaking such big-head's new quills?"_

_My eyes widened. "Riley Adams, I must tell you something." I embraced her quickly. "I love you."_

_xxXXxx_

"_Riley Adams! You are banned from the library!" I heard the librarian shout. _

_The girl that I had met not even a full week ago was being pushed out of yet another room into the hallway. _

"_That's the third this week!" I exclaimed, once the door was slammed. _

_She glanced up at me sheepishly. "Truly poor placement of shelves…" She polished her wand with the edge of her robe, then turned briskly towards the nearest exit. _

_I followed her. "Where are you going?"_

"_I don't know." She sped up, heading out onto the green. _

_I stayed at her heels. "You aren't headed for the forest, are you?"_

_She only continued on. _

"_I think going into the woods is a huge rule to break right off the bat." I caught up to her. _

"_Rules? Where we're going, we don't need rules!" She exclaimed, plunging right into the edge of the forest._

_I laughed, following her closely. "Seriously, though, I don't want to get lost in here…"_

_She only laughed. "Lost?"_

_However, half an hour later, we were lost. Completely lost._

"_Can we go back to school now?"_

Looking into her eyes now, I couldn't believe how long it'd been. It seemed mere moments ago that she was so nervous to even be within the castle that her nerves caused her to run into anything that was stilled long enough.

Riley laughed. "That was your fault."

I rolled my eyes. "Right, Rye. Right."

"What've they done to her now?" I heard my mother's shouting in the hall. "Third time she's been here!"

I chuckled slightly. "That'll be Mum."

Riley smiled, shaking her head.

I stood. "Be right back." I headed for the door. When I opened it, Harry Potter stood on the other side.

I shut the door behind me. "Hello, Harry."

My mother was glaring at me. "Why didn't you call me right away?"

"Mum, I just told you-" George began.

"Excuse me?" A man stood off to the side. "I believe one of you is Fred and the other is George?" He gestured to George and I as everyone silenced.

I nodded. "I'm Fred."

The man held out his hand, a cheery look crossing his face. "William Adams, nice to finally meet you." He looked me over. "Strapping lad, aren't you?" He glanced at my doppelganger. "And you must be George." He held out his hand and shook his hand as well. "Fantastic to finally meet you both."

Gianna appeared again. "Alright, so, I believe we should be all set, Mr. Potter, if I can just escort you inside…." The two disappeared into Riley's room.

Riley's father turned to my mother. "Pleasure to meet you as well! Can't tell you how grateful I am for how much care you've taken to my daughter…" The two adults began to head down the hallway, leaving Ron, George and me.

"Riley must get all her looks from her mum, then?" Ron asked, rocking back on his heels.

George and I shrugged in unison.

"You and Harry got here quick," I acknowledged. "He wasn't too busy I hope."

Ron shook his head. "Nah. He leapt out his chair, ready to go." He laughed. "Must have a crush on her or something."

George was silent, but I tittered. "Just about everyone these days."

Ron's face went slack. "Wait, one of you…?"

I shook my head, but George nodded.

"What do you mean no?" George asked. "You're the one who made a big uproar about her leaving the bed after we started-!"

I cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth. "Later."

Ron looked paler than usual and seemed to be searching for a new topic.

It was making me nervous that we couldn't go in to the room. How would I feel if I had to be retold that my boyfriend was dead, that the world was at war, that I was in danger?

Gianna exited the room just then. "Alright, so we're going to leave those two alone for a bit." She glanced at George and I. "You two primarily live with her, correct?"

We both nodded.

"Just a few things you'll need to know before we continue." She opened her file again. "After we see the effects of this, we're going to give her a little bit of Veritaserum."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What'll that do?"

"It'll just help us to be sure her mind is at its correct state. And, if she can tell us what spells she was using, we can better understand the after effects."

I nodded slowly.

"But for now, you should get something to eat." Gianna looked me over. "You've been here quite some time.

xxXXxx

It took what felt like ages, but eventually, we were allowed into the room with Harry and Riley. The two sat on the floor, gazing out the window.

Gianna spoke first. "How's it going?"

Harry looked up. His eyes seemed red. Had he been crying? "Better than when we started, I suppose."

Riley let out a slight murmur of agreement.

"How are you feeling, Rye?" I asked, quickly sitting beside her.

She didn't look at me. "My head hurts like hell."

Gianna stepped over and waved her wand over the crown of Riley's head. "Has it been hurting this badly this whole time?"

Riley shrugged.

Harry looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't when Riley glanced at him.

"I'm sorry I got confused." Riley seemed to be addressing anyone.

"It's alright, Rye. It's gonna be all better now." George went to hug her from behind but she pulled away.

"All better?" She laughed slightly. "Cedric's dead, Voldemort's back, I didn't even graduate, and you tossers…." She sighed.

Harry reached over and squeezed her hand.

Gianna nodded slightly. "So, could you tell me the date?"

"How long was I out?" Riley questioned. "Because I left the house December 1, 1996."

Gianna nodded. "Don't worry, it's only the 2nd. Where is your house?"

"It's a flat over number 93 Diagon Alley. At some point, we should be closing it." Riley looked darkly at George. "What with Death Eaters and all."

Gianna jotted something down. "Alright, Riley. We're going to need you to take a potion for us-"

"Hang on," I interrupted, grabbing George's hand and pulling him alongside me into her line of view.

Riley stared at the two of us. "What?"

"Which is which?" We asked in unison.

"Bloody hell." Riley looked even grumpier than when we had walked into the room. She stood, heading for the door and leaving quickly.

There was silence in the room.

"Does that mean she doesn't know?" Ron asked.

Harry stood. "She has to know. She's always known."

Gianna looked to Harry. "Did she seem to remember everything alright?"

Harry nodded. "At first she was mainly denying everything. A lot of 'No, that didn't happen, it can't have'." A pained expression crossed his face. "That whole thing you had said about a more peaceful time…. It could've been nice to stay in 1993. With Sirius and Cedric and all the good stuff."

I glanced towards the door. "She can't leave, right?"

Gianna shook her head. "One of you should go get her. Be warned," She looked at the wand she had used to observe Riley's brain and made a face. "She's be quite upset." She opened the door, stepping out. "Let me know when she's ready for the potion."

The four of us all stared at each other. In a moment, four fists were shaking up and down.

"1, 2, 3, shoot."

Ron had picked scissors while the rest of us had picked rock. "You're it, Ron," Harry stated.

Ron slumped his shoulders and headed out the door.

"Thanks for coming, Harry," George stated softly.

I sighed, heading for the window.

_**1990, Last Night In The Castle**_

"_Isn't that weird though?" George asked. "For you, I mean."_

_Riley looked completely placid, which amazed me, considering the conversation. "Well, if the lot of you don't mind it, I couldn't care less. It's just kissing." _

_George looked at me and shrugged slightly. "What could it hurt?"_

_I shrugged as well, though I was feeling nervous as hell. "Alright, I guess." My stomach twisted a bit. "Who goes first?"_

_Riley leaned back, putting her feet on the table in front of her. "I was thinking you and George would kiss each other first." She looked smug. _

_It was quite fantastic, really. From three years ago till now, she had grown into this real… This real girl. She wasn't nervous, or clumsy, or small anymore. _

_And the thought of kissing her was making me want to throw up. (In the good way, of course)_

"_Rock paper scissors it," She suggested. "Winner goes first."_

_I turned to George, who quickly lifted his fist. I followed suit._

_Riley counted off. "1…2…3." She paused. "Shoot."_

"_Scissors beats paper…" I stated softly, staring at my hand. Then, it hit me. I had won. "Scissors beats paper!" I, shamefully, let out a bit of a squeal._

_George looked at me with apprehension. "Alright then…" He looked to Riley. "Should I leave?"_

_Riley straightened, pondering. "Up to Fred I s'pose." _

_I looked at George for a long moment, and without me having to say a word, he headed towards the boys' dormitory. _

_The throwing up became more definite as the gravity of the situation lay before me. This was a first kiss, weren't they supposed to be big deals? Big life changing moments? _

_I moved to the seat next to Riley. She looked at me for a long moment, then went to move her feet. A glass that had been across the table fell to the floor and broke. _

_At least she was nervous, too, maybe. I'd more than learned that if Riley let herself get too anxious, things broke. But, perhaps it was a fluke. Perhaps it meant nothing. Perhaps Riley wasn't as into this as he was. _

"_Fred? You okay?" Riley asked, looking at me._

_I nodded vigorously. "Yeah."_

"_Isn't the point of this so that we _aren't _nervous?" She flashed a grin at me. _

_And then it happened. My first kiss. That perfect smile, the cute little smile that I only saw aimed at me. Call me a crazed 13 year old boy or whatever you'd like, but it was excellent. She was excellent. Always excellent. _

**Present**

Always excellent.

But, never mine.


	14. Breaking Me Down

"Please state your name."

Riley was under. Gianna had given her two potions mixed together, the Fatiguing Fusion and Veritaserum, and then helped her to relax as she lay on the bed. She was fast asleep, yet the Veritaserum kept her alert.

"Riley Adams." Her voice was quiet, as if she was just waking.

Gianna glanced to Riley's father, who nodded. "She has no middle name."

"Why are we doing this again?" George demanded. "She hasn't been lying."

Gianna sighed, looking away from Riley. "It will tell us whether or not she truly has retrieved her memories."

I shot George a glare, silencing any further protests.

"What year are you at Hogwarts, Riley?" Gianna asked.

"Finished last year," Riley mumbled sleepily. "Left early."

Gianna looked to me.

"Riley, whose broom were you on when we left?"

"Yours…"

"Who am I?" I asked.

"Fred Adam Weasley. Co-owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, 93 Diagon Alley. April 1, 1978. 18 years old," She spoke quickly, though dreamily. "First kiss."

I chuckled slightly.

Gianna looked quite satisfied.

"Who am I?" George asked out of turn.

"George Anthony Weasley. Co-owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, 93 Diagon Alley. April 1, 1978. 18 years old."

Gianna looked startled that George had spoken without prompting.

"And?" George continued.

Mum gave him her patented glare.

Riley looked agitated in her semi-conscious state and squirmed slightly.

Gianna glanced down at her. She looked back up and pointed at me, then gestured for me to speak.

"Ryebread."

Riley visibly relaxed.

Gianna looked to George. All eyes focused on him.

George sighed and nodded. "Sorry."

"S'okay," Riley mumbled.

"Riley, do you know how you got here?"

"Collapsed. Fred carried me, I bet." Riley smiled slightly.

I tried to keep a smile in as well.

"Why did you collapse?" Gianna asked.

Riley looked upset and rolled over. "Haven't slept."

"What were you doing to stay alert?"

Riley furrowed her brows, but didn't respond. Gianna looked up at me.

"Riley, what is it?" I questioned softly, kneeling beside the bed. I took her hand lightly.

Riley shook her head, curling further towards me. "Half-blood…"

Harry, who had been silent to this point, stepped forward. "Half-blood?"

"Book in the potions room…." Riley seemed to be slipping further into sleep.

Harry knelt beside me. "What's it say?" He whispered.

Riley rolled onto her back. "Dark is dark and light is light, but I could not sleep last night. Work to do and pain to fight, keep me up and keep me right. Just this once, let it not show. _Insomnem Nocte Vigilate_." Riley brought a finger to her lips, whispering. "Shush. No one knows." Her eyes opened. "Use with caution." Her eyes closed again.

Harry stood quickly. "Be right back." He darted out the door silently.

Gianna scribbled the incantation in her notepad. "If this is truly an undocumented spell, we may be in some trouble…."

Harry reappeared quickly, holding an Advanced Potion Making book. He looked up quickly. "This is a secret, okay?"

We all nodded quickly.

Harry began to flip through the book furiously. "Fred, ask her what page."

I squeezed Riley's hand. "What page did you find that on, Rye?"

Riley didn't respond for a long moment. "The one with the pixies…"

Harry paused for a moment. "Pixies?" He looked up.

I leaned in closer to Riley. "What pixies?"

"Fred, the pixies… You know."

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Found it!" Harry exclaimed. "Dark is dark and light is light…" He began to skim over the scrawling in the corner of the page. "Use with caution." He glanced over the rest of the page. "This is Riley's handwriting?" He held the book out slightly. George glanced at it. I stood and stepped over, following where Harry was pointing.

Amidst someone's scribblings was Riley's. I nodded. "Must ask Fred for…." I turned the book slightly. Her shorthand was always rough to understand. "No, must ask Fred _about_… Garden gnomes and pixies." I let out a half sigh, half laugh. "That was the day I left early because my nose started bleeding. Fourth year." I shook my head. "She had said she had something important to ask about…" I looked towards Riley's bed. "But she never did."

We all looked to Riley as she stirred slightly.

Gianna nodded. "The Veritaserum is starting to wear off." She smiled. "Just in time." She looked towards Harry's book. "If I could just see that book?"

Harry looked nervous.

"I promise it will remain secret and will be returned to you promptly."

Harry glanced to me and then handed the book over.

Gianna drew her wand and waved it over Riley's head. "Hold on." She scrunched her face in confusion. "Riley, did you have something else to say?"

Riley began to squirm, shaking her head.

I quickly went to her side. "Ryebread, what's wrong?"

Riley looked like she was exceptionally uncomfortable.

Mum came close behind me, followed by Riley's father. He looked panic stricken, connecting eyes with Gianna.

"Just fucking say it Riley!" George shouted suddenly. "Tell everyone who you love! Is it me or Fred?"

Riley suddenly began to seize again, making strangled noises. Her eyes flew open.

Before I could react, Mum had her arms on me.

Gianna swiftly ushered us all- aside from Riley's father- outside, slamming the door shut.

I spun on George, anger boiling up inside of me. "You right foul git!"

"What? You're all over her in there!"

"Maybe I actually know how to take care of her!" I shouted, stepping towards him.

He came up to me, threat in his eyes. "Maybe she's _my _girlfriend and your NONSENSE doesn't matter!"

"She isn't your girlfriend, Georgie!" I spat. "She's just a girl!"

"Yeah, the girl you want!" He shoved me backwards.

I pushed him in response.

It was a blur of motion, one moment a knuckle connected with my face; the next Ron was pulling me off of George. _Of George. My own god damned twin._

Mum stood in between the two of us, wand drawn. Harry was restraining a struggling George.

"Boys, this is nonsense." She gave us both a glare. "Absolute _immaturity_." She pointed towards the door, focusing on George. "You've just pushed that little girl into an extremely dangerous situation. We were _warned _that with the potions we weren't to agitate her!" Mum's voice was shrill, angrier than I could ever remember. "Now if either of you expect to be allowed to bring that girl home with you, I expect you to shake hands, hug, and _work this out._" She seethed. "_The right way._"

Harry and Ron finally released us once we nodded.

Mum stormed off, visibly angry. However, I knew my mother well by this point. Two of her boys had just turned on each other, as if a war wasn't enough. The two of us, we had just brought her, undeniably, to the point of tears…

An hours or so later, Gianna emerged, followed tightly by Riley's father.

I looked at Gianna tensely. "She alright?"

Gianna looked worn. At a loss, she looked to Riley's father.

"She wants to see Cedric."


	15. Cedric the Champion

**RILEY ADAMS POINT OF VIEW**

It was like being in two places at once. One minute, I was falling into Fred's arms, the next I was elsewhere.

I opened my eyes to find myself in an unfamiliar room. I looked around, blinking a few times. "Where am I?" My voice echoed across blank walls.

A banner slowly wove itself from corner to corner. _Welcome to the Room of Requirement. _

I stood, turning about to take in the entire room. I realized that I was atop a bed large enough for at least three people. The floor was carpeted, covered in various torn and crumpled pieces of parchment. The walls were blank aside from three wands, tips joined.

I carefully jumped from the bed and walked towards the wands, reaching up for my own. As I tugged, it didn't separate from the other two. The tip began to glow in a familiar way.

"Insomnem Nocte Vigilate…" I whispered. I reached higher for George's wand. That, too, refused to separate. I jumped a bit, trying to grip Fred's wand. His came off easily into my hand.

"That's step one." I jumped at the voice, spinning towards the door.

Ginny Weasley grinned at me.

I looked around again, fingering Fred's wand. "This isn't real, is it?"

Ginny merely shrugged. "Where are you, Riley?"

I closed my eyes for a moment, a flash of voices hitting my ear. _"Keep her head steady, she's having a seizure."_

"_This happened four times just getting here…."_

"With Fred."

Ginny's smile faded. "Where's George?"

I looked around, seeing George's wand still pressed to mine.

"_Sir, are you family?"_

"_The only family she's got."_

I looked back at Ginny.

Her smile returned. "Let's get going." She disappeared through the door, motioning that I follow her.

I did so. The halls of Hogwarts lay in dead silence. "Where is everyone?"

Ginny didn't respond as she began to ascend steps towards the Divination tower.

"Ginny, where is everyone?" I asked again.

As if turned to vapor, Ginny disappeared at the top step.

I stopped in my tracks as suddenly I felt a wand tip pressed against the small of my back. A hand slid down my arm, gripping Fred's wands with mine.

"Filthy, filthy girl, playing with a pureblood's wand." His breath was hot in my ear.

"Malfoy." I didn't move to pull away. "What do you want this time?"

"Just keep walking," he hissed.

I continued up the steps. Draco Malfoy never once caused me an ounce of pause. He was all talk and no action. "Is this real?" I questioned.

"I don't know." He pulled me closer once we reached the top of the steps, moving his wand to my neck. "Am I going to kill Dumbledore?"

"No." The answer was on my lips before I even processed the question.

"Am I going to get hurt?"

"Very badly." I saw an image of a bloodied Malfoy in water behind my eyelids.

"Is this real?" He asked, suddenly releasing me and stepping in front of me.

I didn't reply, feeling his presence closing in on me.

"You know, a pureblood like me shouldn't kiss people as tainted as you." His voice was soft.

"You said that already…" I whispered.

"Riley, I'm scared." His face was inches from mine. "He's going to _kill _me."

I blinked a few times. "What would you like me to do?"

"Nothing." His voice came from behind me.

I spun around. "There's two of you?"

"Twins." The Malfoy behind me stepped next to his duplicate. "Isn't that what you want?"

I shook my head.

"Sure it is."

The two Dracos disappeared.

I turned to face Lee Jordan, who was holding open the door to the Divination room.

I entered uneasily.

The door slammed behind Lee. "All you ever wanted was twins," He sat at one of the tables, propping up his feet. "You can't even pick one, can you?"

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked, looking around.

"Cut the cord?"

I shook my head, heading towards the one crystal ball in the room, placed on the teacher's desk.

"Break George's heart then." Lee's face became serious as he straightened. "You know, Fred isn't always gonna be there waiting for you."

I froze just before the crystal ball. "What do you mean?"

"One day Fred'll be gone. And then, it'll _really _just be you and George."

I spun around quickly but Lee was gone.

I stared at the wand in my hand. He can't have meant _gone _gone. Just gone. As in away. As in, with someone else. Yeah, that's what he meant.

I turned back to the crystal ball, hearing murmurs emitting from it.

_Riley. March 2nd. Hogs Head. _

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Perhaps that you should be at the Hogs Head on March 2nd?"

As if appearing from nowhere, Oliver Wood stood before me. I stared up at him. "Wood?"

"You know, I always needed you on the team…" He stepped towards the window, gazing towards the pitch. "Honestly, whenever you filled in for George, we played our very best." He looked back at me. "But, you know better than I that you can never separate the Weasley twins."

I fiddled with Fred's wand again.

"Perhaps if you wave it properly, it'll work for you."

I took the wand and slowly raised it at Oliver.

"Give me your best." He grinned.

"Wait, is this truly not real?" I asked.

Oliver's face changed to an understanding smirk. "Go for it, Ryebread."

Only three people in this world called me Ryebread. I swallowed and whispered, "Crucio."

Oliver fell to the floor, his pain echoing through the empty room. I mused the whole empty castle could hear what I was doing.

The wand suddenly became burning hot in my hand. I dropped it, and Oliver relaxed.

He sat, chuckling slightly. "Always wanted to know what that was like." He used a desk to stand, staring at me intently, motioning towards my hand. "Now, that will be a lot more than just a burn in the real world."

"How do you mean?" I questioned, glancing at the red lines forming across my hands.

"Fred's wand is good magic. You mustn't make it do bad, it only wants good for you."

I reached down for Fred's wand. "Why did I do that?"

"Probably your mother." Wood nodded, coming towards me. "Don't worry, I put it in your mind for you to do it." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "This isn't real, anyways." He began to guide me out the door.

"Or is it?" The person guiding me was no longer Oliver Wood. Replacing him was Luna Lovegood. "You know, dreams don't always have to be fake." She reached for Fred's wand, taking it from me. She eyed it closely. "Ah, yes. Just as I suspected." She handed it back to me.

"What is?" I asked.

"Wands only allow two owners after things like marriage." We continued through the castle. "You know that."

I nodded. "Dad has two wands."

Luna smiled warmly. "So, which twin, then?"

"It's Fred's wand." I looked around. "Where are we headed?"

"Dinner, of course. Aren't you starving?" Luna's eyes connected with mine. "It's been days."

"Days?"

"You must've gotten quite a few wrackspurts up there." Luna tapped my forehead playfully.

I nodded. The doors to the Great Hall opened before us. However, the large room only contained two people.

Luna guided me past all of the house tables straight for the faculty table. Though I saw no students, I felt that the room was full.

"Ah. Miss Adams." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Enjoying your stay?"

I looked to where Luna once stood, but she had quickly made her way to the Ravenclaw table. Lee, Ginny, and Oliver Wood all sat at the Gryffindor table. Malfoy was alone, far away from the others at the Slytherin table. He looked as if he were crying. "Why's he always alone?" I asked aloud.

_Trelawney__ slammed down her fork. "Use your sight! This whole place…" She waved her hands around dramatically. "This whole experience..." She pointed at Fred's wand. "Is because of your inner most senses." _

_I stared at her, confused. _

_Dumbledore chuckled. "Excuse Professor Trelawney. She is merely prophesying." _

_I wrinkled my eyebrows._

_"Here, sit! Have a seat, eat some food." Dumbledore gestured to the seat beside himself. "It's been days, after all." I quickly headed to the seat, not one to disobey the headmaster. _

_It was a long meal. I found quickly that I was hungry, and the plate before me supplied only exactly what I craved. _

_"It's nice to not have to cook, isn't it?" Mrs. Weasley sat beside me. _

_The plate before me disappeared. _

_"Well, hello, Molly!" Dumbledore cheerfully exclaimed. "Come to say hullo to Riley as well?"_

_I looked out across the hall. Draco Malfoy hadn't touched the plate in front of him, and still appeared to be shakily sobbing. I stood abruptly, leaving Molly and Dumbledore to chat. _

_I stood hesitantly by Draco's side. "May I sit here?" _

_He didn't respond. _

_I sat anyways. I had now been babysitting __hoards of adolescent men for 8 years. Though each was unique, I was well versed in the immediate relief of pain. I instinctively wrapped an arm around him, leaning my head on his shoulder. _

_He stiffened for a moment. __His mother doesn't even hold him like this._

_"It's okay…" I took one of his hands in mine. "We'll get through this together, alright? You aren't alone." _

_"You don't understand…" Draco shook his head. _

_A tear dripped on his left sleeve. I slowly pulled it up, revealing the black tattoo. "Of course I understand, Draco." I reached up, taking his chin so that he would look at me. "I don't care what you have going wrong. Or how your parents are. Or who you're following." I shook my head. "__I'm __right here, at your side." _

_He pressed his forehead to mine. "Truly?" _

_I nodded. "It just takes the one, Draco." I smiled. _

_I wasn't sure how it happened, but suddenly our lips were softly together, our fingers intertwined. _

_When we separated, no one was left in the hall aside from Dumbledore. _

_"Will you be here in real life?" Draco asked as I dried his face with my thumb. _

_I nodded. "Of course. __I'll__ even find __you__." I stood, heading towards the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes. _

_"Perhaps you really do possess and Inner Eye." He raised an eyebrow._

_When I glanced back, Draco was gone. "Professor, if you don't mind my asking…" I looked back at the worn wizard. "Why am I __here__?"_

_Dumbledore smiled. "Hogwarts will always be here to welcome you home." He glanced at the watch around his wrist. "Look at the time! You're expected at the Quidditch pitch!" _

_My ears were assaulted by a disembodied shouting. _

"_Just fucking say it Riley! Tell everyone who you love! Is it me or Fred?"_

I covered my ears, closing my eyes. Once the room stopped shaking, I reopened my eyes to find the table in front of me vacant.

"Riley."

I turned around, brandishing Fred's wand.

"Whoa!" Harry Potter held up his hands in surrender. "Everything's alright. Relax."

"You heard it too?" I questioned.

Harry glanced around, pondering. "Well, perhaps I did, if you wanted someone else to have heard it."

I lowered my wand. "It was George… Where is he?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that the question of the hour?"

Ginny had indeed asked me the same question, and I had never answered. I swallowed, glancing at Fred's wand in my hand.

I looked back towards the Slytherin table.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, as if he had seen all that transpired.

"He doesn't have anyone, you know."

Harry nodded. "Not like us." He looked me over. "Where's Fred? Do you know that at least?"

"With me."

There was a long silence. I didn't like the castle so very, very quiet.

"On to the pitch." Harry took my hand and began to pull me at a fast pace.

I jogged, the grounds passing me by in a blur.

Harry slowed as we reached the pitch, heading up the stairs to the stands. I followed behind him, illuminating the stairway with a simple _Lumos. _

When we reached the top of the stairs, Harry was staring down towards the field, face blank.

"Harry, what is it?"

"Something very bad happened here." He turned to look at me, smiling encouragingly. "Don't you remember?"

I shivered. In my mind, I saw a flash of Harry and I, sitting on the floor of some sort of hospital room. _Don't you remember?_

I glanced around.

"Listen." Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

I closed my own eyes as well.

_Go Krum! Krum, Krum, Krum!_

_Del-a-cour, Del-a-cour, Del-a-cour!_

_Har-ry! Har-ry! Har-ry! _

I opened my eyes again.

"_Do you remember now?"_

"_Yes. Cedric didn't win."_

"_Riley. Cedric died."_

"Of course, Harry. I never forgot." I looked around, feeling my eyes glisten slightly at the memory of the night.

His eyes were still closed, but he nodded. "Look again."

My eyes fell quickly on the spot where the two champions had reappeared that night.

"There's nothing there." I looked back to Harry who was staring intently at me. "What is it?"

Harry stepped closer to me. "If you had to choose, me or Cedric that night, who would you have wanted to come back?" His green eyes pierced into mine.

I took a step back as he came closer. "I… I don't know."

"What's got you tripped up?" Harry asked.

I swallowed. "The greater good."

Harry tilted his head in confusion. "How so?"

"If Cedric came back, and you didn't make it…" I looked at my feet. "Then, Voldemort wins. Doesn't he?"

Harry stared at me for a long moment. "What about your personal happiness?"

I didn't break his gaze. "Doesn't come first."

In a moment, he stepped up on the edge of the highest bleacher, outstretching his arms. "Look harder this time." He closed his eyes and, with another gust of wind, he disappeared the same way Ginny had.

I looked back down, and nearly screamed. I took off back down the dark staircase in a run, and dashed out into the field. I dropped my wand to the floor as I met up with him, letting him pull me off the ground and embrace me.

I was definitely crying, burying my face in his shoulder. He twisted his fingers into my hair, spinning me around.

After what wasn't a long enough embrace, he put me down.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting?" Cedric's smile. My heart ached for it.

I wrapped my arms tightly around. "Do you know how long I've been looking for you?"

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Oh, Riley." His smile wasn't fading any time soon. "It's so good to see you." He pressed his lips to mine.

"Cedric Diggory," I mumbled into his chest. "You don't know the half of it."

**FRED WEASLEY POINT OF VIEW**

"It's unfortunate news…" Gianna shook her head, looking over her charts. "Now that she's fallen unconscious, reviewing her charts…" She looked over the mass of us: Mum, Dad, Riley's dad, George, and I.

I began to get a very sick feeling in my stomach. "What is it?"

"In reviewing the spell's properties, we found that it's been known to completely force the appearance of consciousness."

Dad's eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

Gianna nodded. "Ever since her first collapse, Riley has been completely unaware of what's been going on. The reason it presented itself as memory loss was that the spell merely forced her mind to access any sort of information to cause her to appear awake and alert."

Mum gasped, covering her mouth.

"Wait, how do you mean?" Riley's father asked. "The spells been using memories as her brain function?"

Gianna nodded.

My stomach twisted and I felt myself pale. "So, you mean, this whole time…"

"Riley's been asleep."

**RILEY POINT OF VIEW**

It was another usual feast. Cedric and I sat together, eating and talking. I was only vaguely aware of who else was there. Draco never reappeared, nor did Ginny, Oliver, or Lee. Luna was nearly constant, as well as Neville. I fancied that this was the place where you went when you were content, that 'happy place' everyone was always looking for. Dumbledore occasionally made announcements. There were classes at times. The dinner feasts were always the best. No matter how scarcely attended they were, the house elves came up and served us all. They all remembered me from all the visits I had made to the kitchen with the tw-

"Are you going to finish that?" Cedric pointed at the plate that I still had yet to touch as I zoned off.

I smiled. "Actually, I'm still full from lunch."

He chuckled slightly. "You really like fried rice." He reached over and flicked my nose.

I giggled.

Luna came over and sat beside us. "Have you two seen any of my dirigible plums?"

Cedric laughed. "Is that what the things on the ceiling are?"

We all laughed together.

Under the table, Cedric's hand gripped mine. I squeezed his.

Dumbledore stood, speaking. "The Gryffindor tower is still closed for repairs. Again, any switches in bedding between houses are more than acceptable." He sat down, his eyes fixated on me.

I stared back at him. _Hogwarts will always be here to welcome you home. _I wondered briefly where all the Gryffindors would go. No matter how empty the hall was, it always felt full, as if the whole school was there. The whole castle felt that way, though it was silent.

Long after dark that night, Cedric and I were tiptoeing across the castle. It felt all too familiar, though now I was with only one person as opposed to-

"Ready?" Cedric's whisper cut me short.

I blinked a few times and nodded as he opened the door to the Owlery. "Yeah."

"Was losing you there for a second." Cedric flashed a smile at me.

I looked around at the empty Owlery. "What are we doing here?"

Cedric reached in his pocket. "Oh, damn, I forgot it!" He made a face. "I'll be right back, okay?"

He disappeared, the door shutting quietly behind himself.

I began to walk around, exploring the space. The owls were all usually here during the day; however night time was flying time.

I saw a piece of parchment reaching out from one of the rafters. I jumped to try and reach it to no avail.

I pulled out my wand for the first time in awhile, pointing it up at the parchment. "Accio."

The paper didn't move.

"Accio," I repeated.

I glanced at my wand. "Accio!" I groaned, frusterated. "Accio, Accio, Accio!"

I began to mindlessly flick my wand, as if that would cause some sort of reaction.

"What're you doing?" Cedric reappeared in the doorway.

I stilled, turning to him. "My wand won't work."

He came towards me, a confused look on his face. "Really?"

I nodded, flicking it again. "See? Nothing."

Cedric furrowed his brows. "Here, try mine."

I shook my head, looking away from the paper and tucking my wand away. "It's okay." I smiled. "So, what are we doing?"

Cedric smiled and stepped towards the nearest window. "Well, I'd like to go for a swim."

"So, why are we in the Owlery?"

Cedric grinned, pulling back him robe to reveal a broomstick.

A few hours later, we were wrapped in towels, skittering back across the castle towards the Hufflepuff common room.

However, when all was said and done and we laid down to sleep, all I could think about was the parchment and the wand that didn't work.

I got up from bed after a while, grabbing my wand from the bedside table. I flicked it again. "Accio parchment." Moment later, the paper had still not arrived. I pointed my wand at the bureau. "Wingardium Leviosa."

Nothing happened. I spent quite awhile trying out every charm I could think of, but none produced any response from the wood in my hands. I looked around the room, exasperated.

Cedric's wand seemed to tempt me from the table. If I could just try one spell….

A hand grabbed mine as I reached out. Draco Malfoy.

I jumped slightly. "Draco!" I exclaimed.

"Forgotten about me already?" He sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Be quiet, Cedric's sleeping." I stepped towards him.

He rolled his eyes. "You don't want to touch that wand."

"Why not?" I asked.

"The wand in your hand is the only wand other than yours that you get to touch."

"This _is _my wand."

Draco's eyes widened slightly. "Are you joking?"

I shook my head.

I blinked a few times as suddenly I realized there was two of Draco.

"If you really believe that-" One started.

"Perhaps I'll never get the help you promised," the second finished.

I glanced back at Cedric as he made a noise in his sleep.

"Is that what you want now?" Both voices chorused.

I looked back at the two of him, then glanced at my wand as the tip started to glow.

"There we go." The duplicate looked relieved.

"Now, whatever you do-"

"Don't use that wand." They pointed at Cedric's just before disappearing.

The next day at breakfast, the hall contained Luna, Dumbledore, and the two of us. Luna was staring at Cedric intently the entire time, nearly glaring. I wondered half heartedly if it had anything to do with the knargles.

After we were done eating, Luna came and grabbed my arm tightly. "Come, come, we have Divination. Cedric has flying lessons." She dragged me towards the tower.

The classroom wasn't empty, to my surprise. Hermione Granger sat where Professor Trelawney usually did. She looked me over. "She touched it?"

Luna shook her head. She pointed to my wand. "It stopped working."

I shook my head, waving it as it to show that it did work. There was a gust of wind and suddenly all the crystal balls exploded.

Hermione shook her head nervously. "This isn't good. That's step one." Her brown eyes bore holes into mine. "Forgetting."

I looked away from her, backing through the door. "I'm going to go…."

I took off in a dash, hearing them following me. "Riley! This is for your own good!"

I found myself in the Owlery, slamming the door shut. I pointed my wand at the door and muttered a locking curse. I let out a sigh of relief when, upon reaching it, the two girls couldn't enter the door.

There were no owls again. I glanced around, seeing the parchment. I pointed my wand. "Accio."

The parchment flew quickly to my hand. I glanced at it, unfolding and refolding, only to find that there was nothing written on it. I sighed, letting it fall to the ground.

"Riley!" There was a pound on the door. "Let me in!"

I pointed me wand at the door, and the dynamic trio toppled in.

Ron stood first, looking me over.

Hermione stood as well, looking around. "Is he here?"

Harry shook his head. He knelt beside me. "Riley, what're you doing?"

"Nothing?" I replied.

He looked down at the parchment on the floor. "Come on, Riley!" He exclaimed. "You know how to open that!"

"Step one is forgetting…" Hermione looked anxious.

Ron looked furious. "You kissed him, didn't you?"

I nodded. Of course I kissed him. I was so happy to see him. So happy.

"So happy that you let go of everyone else?" Ron demanded.

"Step two…."

Harry leaned in closer to me. "Riley, tell me you didn't use his wand."

"I didn't."

"But she wanted to!" Hermione squeaks. "She wanted to when hers stopped working."

"Why does it matter?" I demanded.

Harry's green eyes seemed worried. "Riley, where are you?"

"Here." I was certain, positive.

"Oh, but, Riley you aren't!" Hermione exclaimed. "If you use his wand, all three steps will be fulfilled and you'll never wake up again!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Alright guys, you're funny."

"This isn't bloody real!" Ron shouted at me. He got on his knees before me as well, pointing at the parchment. "Open this, right now!" He bellowed.

I jumped and instinctively pointed my wand. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!"

Images began appearing on the page.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "Don't touch his wand, Riley. You go where this map takes you, and you go back."

"Back where?"

"Back _home_."

I glanced at the three of them. "Hogwarts is my home…"

Hermione shook her head. "Riley, listen to me. If you stay here much longer, you aren't going to be able to come back."

My ears were struck by a foreign voice._ "Riley, you're slipping. You gotta get up, okay? Please, Riley. I'd give anything for you to just open those pretty eyes of yours…"_

I looked around.

Ron looked absolutely gleeful. "She heard him!"

I quickly reached for the map, searching across it. Finally, my eyes landed upon what I wanted to see.

Fred and George Weasley. In the Gryffindor dormitories. Suddenly, it was all back to me. Fred and George. The shop. Not sleeping. The delusions. The grocery store. Fred. Fred, then here.

Ron and Harry took my hands and we ran towards the common room. There was no door, no password. In moments, I stood before the correct dormitory.

Ron and Harry suddenly weren't at my side as I opened the door.

Instead of finding an eager pair of ginger twins, Cedric sat calmly on one of the beds.

He smiled slightly. "So, you know?"

"Cedric…" I stepped towards him. "Are you dead?"

He nodded. "But you knew that. You knew I was the only real part, didn't you?"

I had forgotten that it was all fake, all in my head… Cedric had made me forget. I paused. "Am I dead?"

He stared at me for a long moment, not responding.

"Cedric."

"I loved you, you know?" He asked. "Every second, I loved you. I never stopped loving you. Not even at the very end."

I felt my body grow cold.

"But, I knew that you would only be you with those two, you know?" Cedric looked down, wiping his eyes with the hand that wasn't holding his wand. He collected himself after a moment. "No, you're not dead. You're very close though. This is where you choose."

He held out his wand to me. "Use my wand, and you can come with me."

I looked at the wand as the light glinted off of it.

We stood there in silence for a long while.

"How do I go back to Fred?" I asked after what felt like hours.

He looked up, putting a smile on his face through the tears. "I knew it…"

He walked me silently and politely back to where this had all started. The Room of Requirement melded into a door, just for me.

"Maybe I'll see you in a hundred years…" He stated softly. "I'll wait for you." He lifted my hand up and kissed it.

I stepped into the room, and after giving him one last look, I closed it. The door disappeared once I did, and I was back in the carpeted room. I slowly went over and placed Fred's wand back attached to mine and George's.

I glanced around at the parchment, realizing that all of them were ideas for the joke business. I let out a sigh, knowing now why this room was made for me.

I climbed into the bed, specifically made to fit the three of us, and let myself drift back to sleep….


	16. Waking Up To You

**So, here's a new chapter. Sorta fluffernutter. PERCY. What? Nothing. I hate Christmas specials, so this should not at all appear to be one. **

I woke slowly, shivering and pulling the blanket tighter over myself. "Fred!" I called out. I cleared my throat, as it was dry. "Have we neglected to pay the heating bill?"

When I received no response, I sat up suddenly. I looked about, and was relieved to find myself in what I knew to be a room at Saint Mungo's as opposed to back in the Room of Requirement.

I let out a breath, pulling the blanket off of me. A nearby window let in chilling air and bits of snow. I stood and went to close it, only mildly thrown off by the dizziness caused by my movements.

I started to search for my wand, looking through the drawers beside my bed.

I heard the door open behind me and spun around cheerfully, but was disappointed to not find Fred or George.

"Merlin! You're awake!" The woman exclaimed, pulling out her wand quickly. "Oh, my, what a lovely Christmas present!"

"It's Christmas?" I demanded. "Oh, no. What time is it?" I began to look frantically about.

"It is about…" The Healer checked her watch. "Ten."

I groaned slightly, putting an exasperated hand on my forehead. "I've missed presents…" I shook my head. "I'll make lunch though, that's what I'll do!" I nodded and began to look around for my wand once more. "I'll need a wand, some clothes… Do you think there are any stores open? I haven't even gotten to shop yet…"

The small woman came over and placed a hand on my shoulder, urging me to sit back down. "Now, look. First's things first. How's your head?"

xxXXxx

I Apparated just outside the Burrow, and began a mad dash for the house. Once I stepped within the garden gate, I slowed.

I ducked down, quickly moving past the windows and to the front door. I knocked quietly.

Percy Weasley swung open the door.

"Oh, hullo! Happy Christmas!" I embraced him quickly.

"Riley? I thought you were in the hospital." He looked me over. "You haven't snuck out or anything, have you?"

I shook my head. "Dismissed this morning." I grinned broadly. "Is everyone in the kitchen?"

Percy nodded and swiftly embraced me again. "Honestly, I've barely been here an hour, the boys are dismal at best…" He whispered.

I pulled away excitedly. "Excellent." I rubbed my hands together.

Percy tugged slightly at the gift bow I had conjured onto my head. "How would you like me to introduce you?" He let out a chuckle.

Fred and George must've really been dreadful. At seeing me, Percy, a usual upright bighead, had softened enough to laugh.

I handed Percy two envelopes. "Just say that an owl brought these."

Percy nodded and also reached out for the bags I had on me. "Just head around the side, you probably already know the best angle from the den."

I slipped past him, anxious to see my boys again. I stood in the den quietly, pressed against the farthest wall.

"Fred, George, _please _eat a bit more," Molly Weasley's voice chided.

"Are we all going to ze 'ospital?" Fleur Delacour's voice danced after hers.

"I don't know if we can handle that…." Arthur Weasley began. "Harry can't even-"

"Fred, George, there are some letters here for you," Percy interrupted decisively. "Some owl dropped them I suppose."

Everyone fell quiet enough for me to hear the twins ripping the envelopes open. Perhaps I would've gotten here faster, had I not spent so damn long disguising my own handwriting…

I stepped into the kitchen once the two began reading.

"Nuggets are red," Fred started.

"Pastils are blue," George continued.

I held up a finger over my lips as I stepped towards them. Amazingly, the only one who made a peep was Fleur, but Bill quickly covered her up.

Before they continued, I quickly put a hand over both of their eyes.

George laughed slightly, blinded. "You know, if you lot are trying to pull a prank-"

"Give up. You aren't going to get _us._"

I grinned.

Everyone was silent. Fred and George squirmed slightly.

"Well, get on with it!" Fred exclaimed.

I nodded to Ginny who picked up one of the letters. "Nuggets are red, pastils are blue. You two are gits…" She looked up at her brothers.

I pulled my hands away and leaned down so I was in between them. "But I'd only wake up for you."

"Riley!" Fred and George shouted. They quickly stood, tackling me to the ground.

"Boys. Boys!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Be careful!" She held out a hand to help me up, then pulled me into her arms.

We then began a game of passing me about, so that everyone could hold me, the room bright with my survival. Fred and George, however, didn't let go of me once.

Quickly, a chair was pulled up, and we all sat, a buzz with conversation as I began to explain how I had woken and been released.

"Riley, are you quite alright?" Arthur asked as Molly placed a plate before me. "What did they say?"

"Well…" I pulled my hands out of Fred and George's, eager to finally eat. "I woke up. They told me not to Apparate." I grinned. "So, I did. And, they told me to wait a bit before trying to use my wand again, so I conjured this bow on my head." I shrugged. "Can't make a good present without breaking a few rules, you know?"

Fred put and arm around me, pulling me in closely and kissing my forehead. "Well, you're about to start following them."

George came in just as close. "You're grounded. Or something. We'll be just as bad as Mum, alright?"

I squirmed away from them. "I'm so hungry!"

The back door opened and Harry Potter stepped in. Once his eyes connected with mine, he dashed over and embraced me. "Riley! You're okay!"

Conversation buzzed through the kitchen as everyone was re-updated to my have awoken this morning and rushing over.

"Riley Adams?" Everyone silenced at the Minister's voice.

I nodded. "Pleasure to meet you, Minister."

"Pleasure to meet you as well, considering just this morning I was told you were in dire condition at Saint Mungo's after a misuse of a spell of your own invention."

I didn't waiver. "Yes. And, by means of a happy Christmas miracle, I've woken up."

The Minister looked quite unnerved. "Well, I expect you realize there will be a trial involving your actions, so as to prevent them happening again."

"Sir, that isn't protocol-" Percy began.

"Time to be going, Percy. Thank you all for your hospitality." The Minister spoke in a monotone, never losing eye contact with me. The twins were tight on my sides.

He finally spun on his heel and stepped out the door.

Percy looked at me and forced a smile. "Glad to see you well, Miss Adams."

I stood suddenly. "Accio!" I flicked my wand, holding out my hand. In a moment, a small parcel flew into my hand. I held it out. "Here. I got it for you… Mister Weasley." I forced out the uncomfortable formality.

"Percy, time to be going!" The Minister demanded from the yard.

Percy gave a slight nod, hand clutched around the parcel. He left quickly.

Everyone was silent, all eyes focusing on me.

"Well, who wants presents?" I asked cheerfully.

After quite a hustle, everyone at the table held a parcel from me.

"Here, Professor, this is for Tonks." I held out an extra parcel for Remus Lupin. "Tell her I would've gotten one to match her hair, had I known what color it was."

He smiled at me. "I hope you didn't go to extreme troubles for us, Riley." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

I shook my head. "No trouble for family."

Later on, wearing a brand new Weasley sweater that- as it always did- matched Ron's (Oh, I see 'ow it is, she get's a sweater?) over my pajamas, engaged in a game of wizard's chess with him, staring intently at the board.

"So, you don't remember _any _of it?" Ron asked.

"You mean the part where you say I was running about, thinking I was in fifth year? Of course not." I should my head, chuckling slightly. "E5. Check."

Ron sent his queen to the same place, knocking my poor rook over. "What do you remember then?" He looked up at me. "Where did you go all that time?"

I avoided his eyes and defeated his king.

"I'm sorry… I was just, you know…" He trailed off, obviously uncomfortable.

"Tell me about this girlfriend of yours." I looked up finally, changing the subject.

Fred glanced over. "Yes, Ron, tell us!"

Ron turned red.

I glanced at the nearby clock, which showed everyone's locations instead of the time. I wondered if Fleur's name would be added to the clock. I wondered if mine ever would, if Harry would, and Hermione….

Around eleven, Mrs. Weasley urged us all upstairs. "Riley, dear, you can share with Ginny and Fleur, if that's alright." She leaned in slightly, whispering. "Be sure you get a bed, let Fleur have the floor."

I nodded. Fred and George stopped at the top of the stairs and each embraced me. "Get lots of sleep, alright?"

I gave them each a small smile. I tried to ignore the panic in my gut, knowing that I would indeed _not _be sleeping well. "Good night."

Ginny led me up to her room. Fleur was already inside, sitting primly on the bed.

"Fleur! Riley's supposed to have the bed!" Ginny snapped immediately.

"Why?" Fleur's eyes got innocently wide. "I am ze oldest 'ere!"

Ginny lowered her voice as if I wouldn't hear her. "She just got out of the hospital, you idiot!"

Fleur opened her mouth to argue.

"It's fine," I interjected quickly. "I'll be right back, just have to get a blanket…" I ducked out the door and towards Fred and George's room.

In their room, Fred and George were debating who should get the bed that Bill wasn't occupying. They looked up briefly as I came in, grabbing a few blankets from Fred's bed. I looked up, seeing one of my owls on the bureau.

"Wait, you're sleeping on the floor?" Bill sat up.

I shrugged, grabbing the pillow.

Bill began to stand. "I'll talk to her, you should really be in the bed…"

I held out a hand to stop the eldest Weasley. "It's fine." I looked him over. "Truly."

He stared into my eyes, searching. "Alright. If you have any problems, come in here, alright?"

I nodded. I help out an arm. "Freddums, come."

He fluttered his wingspan, dashing to my arm.

Bill reached for the owl, brushing his brownish-red feathers. "He's missed you."

I smiled slightly as I turned to leave. It was more than understood that he wasn't referring to an owl.

I returned to Ginny's room and Fleur screeched.

"What is zat doing in 'ere?"

I sighed, letting Freddums fly up to the windowsill. Ginny turned of the lights, only the moon shining through the window illuminating the room.

I lay out the two blankets and curled up on the floor beside Ginny. "Hey, have you got any parchment?"

Ginny nodded, kneeling up and reaching on her desk for a scrap of parchment and a quill.

I began to scribble nonsense about the store, waiting for Ginny to lose interest and turn away. Once I was sure she wasn't paying enough attention, I began to work out what I really needed to send.

_**Draco 12-25**_

_**Happy Christmas. Hope you're enjoying a safe and happy holiday. Nice to have a break from work I'm sure. With all of your classes and extracurriculars, I'm sure you need a rest now and again. You never told me how your O.W.L.s went. I'm sure you did fantastically. I wonder what you're studying to be. Great things are accessible to you, Draco. If you need any help, I'll be here. How's Quidditch been? I miss seeing that blonde head of yours darting around the pitch. Do you miss me? Wouldn't mind playing with you again. **_

_**Write soon. My owl will stay if you need her. **_

_**Best wishes. **_

I whistled quietly and Freddums flapped over.

As I watched him disappear into the night, I let out a breath. _You're just checking on him, Riley. It'd be wrong of you not to, with everything that happened…_

Then again, I was only dreaming…. But, at the same time, I knew that wasn't true.

I buried my face in the pillow. It smelled of Fred. I relaxed, thinking maybe I'd fall asleep with the essence of Fred enveloping me.

About twenty minutes later, I discovered that this was not going to happen. I still longed for the twin beside me. Ginny was several feet away, and would probably be wonked out if she awoke with me a mere roll away from her.

"Ginny, you awake?" I whispered.

"No. But, I am…" Fleur's accent drawled out her quiet reply.

"Oh." I rolled over, staring up at the ceiling.

"Wasn't your accident sleep related?"

I chuckled slightly. "I suppose you could say that."

"Shouldn't you, zerefore, be asleep?"

"Yeah…" I smiled. "Fleur, do you and Bill sleep together?"

"Zat is none of your business!"

"No," I laughed. "I just mean do you sleep in the same bed?"

Fleur responded awkwardly. "Sometimes…"

I was silent.

"Do you sleep with zee twins?"

I turned to face her. "Fleur, how come you couldn't get past the grindylows?"

She looked horrified. "Zey were too terrifying!"

I nodded and lay back down.

"'Ow come you did not enter zee tournament?"

"I was too young."

"'Oo did you take to zee ball?"

"No one."

"Ah. I am sorry, I zought you went with zee boys."

I shook my head. "Fred had a date."

"Now, which boy are you dating?"

I didn't respond.

"Oh. I see." She sighed.

We didn't talk much after that. Eventually, she must have dozed off. I glanced at the moon outside the window, wondering what time it was. As if to answer me, I heard a soft chiming coming from somewhere. 2 chimes.

I sighed and sat up, gathering my things. I stood, tiptoeing to the door.

Fleur rolled over and murmured in her sleep, "No… Not zee grindylows…"

I opened the door quietly, holding all of Fred's blankets close to my chest, his pillow dangling by the corner between my teeth.

The door to Fred and George's room was luckily open a crack. I nudged it with my toe and slipped in.

George lay in a heap on the floor, Bill on one bed, Fred on his own. I tiptoed carefully past George, though I knew him to be a heavy sleeper.

"Fred…" I whispered softy, dropping my bundle lightly beside him.

He opened his eyes, blinking a few times. He sat up. "Riley, what's wrong?"

I opened my mouth to answer but wasn't sure what to say.

Fred's face became resigned. "I knew it." He scooted over so there was room for me to lie down. "Come on, climb in."

I did so slowly as Fred pulled a few blankets over me.

After a bit of shuffling, the two of us lay face to face, quite closely.

"Riley…" Fred began in a murmur. "You could've just told me."

I smiled a bit. "When did you figure it out?"

"The first night in the hospital. They told me I could lay with you, and once I did your blood pressure went down." He tugged the blanket over me tighter. "If you'd have told me, I wouldn't have made you sleep alone."

"Told you when? When you weren't speaking to me?"

"I suppose you have a point there…" He gave a nervous smile.

I yawned.

"Bed time, Ryebread. We have to go back to the hospital tomorrow, I don't want them to think we're not fit to care for you or some rubbish."

I smiled as Fred put an arm around me and pulled me in close to his chest. I felt his lips press against the top of my head.

I few minutes later, as I was drifting off, Fred whispered, "Hey, Riley?"

"Mm?" I glanced up sleepily.

"You ever scare me like that again, I'll kill you."

I laughed slightly, curling into him. "Okay."

As I fell asleep, I thought back again to that dorm room with Cedric Diggory. I had considered grabbing that wand, letting go and following him wherever he led me.

I wondered briefly what Fred would say if he knew I was the only reason I didn't…


	17. Correspondence

I awoke with a start, a name popping from my lips before I could stop it. "Ced!" I blinked a few times, rubbing my eyes. _What had I even been dreaming about?_

I found my self tucked neatly into bed beside Fred. I carefully pushed his arm off of me, and he made a small noise of disapproval in his sleep before rolling over. I slipped out of the bed slowly, watching out not to step on the second twin on the floor. Bill was asleep on George's bed, muttering counter-curses.

I tip-toed out as quietly as I could. Somewhere in the house, a clock was chiming 7 times. I was surprised that Mrs. Weasley hadn't come in and seen me in the wrong bed.

I headed quietly to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I had lost weight, which was inevitable. Though I had technically been asleep for three weeks, there were dark circles under my eyes. I sighed and turned on the sink, splashing my face with cold water. Once I had dried off, I brushed my teeth and ran a few fingers through my hair. I turned off the sink and stretched, causing my sweater to slide up over a blank midriff. I stopped, staring at my reflection in the mirror, arms still raised.

"_Truth or dare?" Ginny asks as we all sat in the common room in a large circle._

"_Dare. No more secrets from me tonight." _

_Fred chuckles. Ginny's eyes went from him to me, and I felt my stomach drop. This was going to get ugly._

_Ginny leaned over to Hermione and whispered something to her, causing her to turn bright red, but nod in compliance. _

"_I dare you to tattoo Fred's name on your skin." _

_Everyone giggles, aside from Fred, who looks confused. _

"_Can she actually do that?" _

_Hermione nods. "The same way you can write on a wall or something."_

_I sigh and stand up, taking my wand and turning away from everyone. "Fred, where?" I call over my shoulder. _

"_I don't know, you pick." _

_Ron, beside Ginny, demands, "Fred, I dare you to pick." _

_Fred lets out a huff and comes over and stands in front of me. _

_I lower my voice. "Please somewhere no one will see." _

"_Of course…" Fred furrows his eyebrows, looking me over. "This'll come off, right?"_

_I nod. "Yeah, of course." _

_Fred looks up at the ceiling as he presses a finger to my right hip. _

_I chuckle, lifting up the tail of my shirt and pointing my wand. He doesn't look a writes itself neatly across my skin, accents and all. _

_I turn back around. "Good?" _

_Everyone claps. _

_I sit back down, and now Fred sits beside me. _

"_We'll get her back," he whispers. _

_The game continues until everyone is exhausted. A bunch of us literally crashed in different places in the common room._

_I woke up before everyone else and immediately headed for the nearest mirror, pulling up my shirt. _

_It looked good, I had to admit. The letter's curled in neat script, with a flowing design along with it. Damn, it looked really good. I glanced back at the two twins, asleep on the floor. I'd have to put George's in, too, if I was keeping it. _

_I looked back in the mirror, pulling out my wand hesitantly. _

"_You can take it off now." Ginny was looking at me from across the common room. "It's been long enough."_

_I looked at her in the glass. "I can't get it off." I turn to look at her, dropping my shirt. "It's stuck." _

It had been there for years. So long that when I finally did want to take it off, it refused to budge.

However, I supposed, if the hospital had reset my wand, it would undo any spells cast…

I felt my breath become shallow, my hands scratching at the blank skin. I didn't remember what spell I had used to put it on in the first place. My stomach turned. That thing had become a part of me. I needed it back.

_Fred_ was a part of me.

"It's not me, is it?" George's voice caught me off guard.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Georgie!" I dropped my shirt down and spun around.

George sighed and came over to me, lifting up my shirt and drawing his wand. He muttered something under his breath, and the exact design reappeared. "That's permanent now."

I stared up at him. "Why?"

George cupped a hand under my chin. "Because I can get over you." He lifted my face to his and gave me a light kiss. "Fred can't."

"George, I-"

"Shh." He pressed a finger over my lips, glancing out towards the hallway, listening intently. "Mum's starting bed checks." He pulled away and turned on his heel, Disapparating with a pop.

Unsettled, I softly headed back to Ginny's room. I lay down beside her on the floor, curling back into the blankets that still smelled like Fred.

There was no uncertainty, was there? It was solid now, which was which.

I stared up at the ceiling, swallowing. "I'm in love with Frederick Gideon Weasley."

Ginny rolled over and stared at me, her eyes lit up. "About time."

xxXXxx

_**Happy New Year, 1-1-1997**_

_**My OWL's went well, mostly Exceeds Expectations, a few Outstandings. I'd assume that would count as 'fantastic'. **_

_**I'm studying to work for the Ministry, just like my father. **_

_**Quidditch has been fine, aside for Ron Weasley being appointed as Gryffindor's Keeper. Quite foolish, if you ask me. **_

_**I can't miss you if I don't know you. **_

_**Draco**_

_**P.S. Your owl is clearly male. Was your misspeak intentional? **_

I used to say returning to the Burrow was my 'coming home', as the Weasley's were practically family. However, since we set up shop, 93 Diagon Alley has become my home in all senses of the word. Fred and George are my family.

Freddums squawked once I finished reading the note and shoving it in my pocket. "What, the rich bastards didn't feed you?" I reached out and stroked his beak.

"Riley!" There's a loud crash downstairs.

"Yes, Fred?" I called back.

"Could you, uhm… Could you look at something?"

I laughed. "Just a second." I grabbed a piece of bread from the bin on the counter and tossed it to Freddums before heading down the stairs.

I sighed, looking over the mess of collapsed shelves. "We've been home ten minutes."

George nodded exuberantly. "New record."

I pulled my wand. "Alright, count of three…"

Things had somehow been righting themselves. The visit to Saint Mungo's had inspired Fred and George onto a tight watch of Riley's activities, however they had been lightening up the more sleep I got and the more 'normal' things had been getting. It was good to be home.

_**Draco, 1-5**_

_**Have you ever considered being something other than what your father is? I, of course, don't mean this offensively, as I am more than aware of your family's predicament and my heart goes out to you. I'd always pinned you as a Healer. Don't truly know why. Just a hunch, I suppose. The whole Weasley family plays Quidditch, no? Perhaps Ron has a legacy as well. **_

_**P.S. Yes. He is a male. His name is Freddums. Thank you for noticing. **_

The sleeping arrangements had been working well. It was tight, all three of us in one bed, until someone had the brains to draw their wand and make the mattress larger. Of course, now all we had was a mattress on a floor, the bed frame having been scrapped.

It didn't take long to realize that business wasn't booming as usual. More and more shops were closing throughout the Alley.

_**Mystery Correspondent 1-7**_

_**I don't need your pity. My father will be back soon, don't you worry. A Healer? Truly? I've never really thought about anything like that. Perhaps…. Quite pathetic, don't you think, for a legacy to rely on Quidditch? **_

_**What I really want to know is why you're contacting me. You speak of help, but with what? When you refer to my father, do you mean as a Ministry Worker? **_

_**What do you know of me? Or, better yet, what do you THINK you know? You can't know much. **_

_**Draco**_

_**P.S. Did you purposefully call your owl a female? Just to catch my attention? **_

"What's that?" Fred peered over my shoulder. He had snuck up from the shop without my hearing.

Without thinking, I immediately crumpled the page. "Rubbish." I shoved it deep into my back pocket. "Mum and Dad stuff."

"How are they?" Fred asked, plopping into the seat.

I blinked a few times. "Who?"

"Your parents." He laughed, leaning back. "You just said they owled."

"Well, just Dad. Making sure I've been eating my Wheaties and all."

Fred seemed satisfied with this. "What about your Mum?"

"Haven't heard from her…." I chewed my lip as I thought about how long it really had been since I'd heard from her. "Hope she's alright." I startled to fiddle with a lose latch on one of the cabinets.

"Thought you two didn't get on?" He tilted his head.

"Family's family, Fred." I looked around. "Where's George?"

Fred's eyes lit up. "You aren't going to BELIEVE this."

"Believe what?"

"Angelina came into the shop while you were doing inventory- she couldn't stay long, had to run some errand or other, said to tell you hullo- but then George just out of the Cornish Pixie blue asks her out to dinner!" He rushed out in a blurred frenzy

I abandoned the cabinet and sat across from Fred. "Wait, slow down and tell that again?"

"Angelina came to the shop-"

"Quidditch Angelina Johnson from school?" I bit back the addition of Angelina Johnson, Fred's Yule Ball snog.

Fred nodded. "She comes in just to see how things are, buys some nonsense or other, George is chatting her up like you wouldn't _believe, _Ryebread. Had to go quick, but George asked her to bloody _dinner._"

"Our George? As in George who lives here George?" I leaned in to the table.

Fred nodded. "Slick git, got her to let him go with her. Been gone all evening." He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Never seen him work like that. Learning some new flirtations, he is."

I tried to suppress a smile, but to no avail, Fred saw right through me. "What?"

I shrugged, standing and returning to the loose latch. "Oh, nothing." A smirk was tugging at my lips. "It's just very… _George _of him."

There were no hard feelings between George and I, surprisingly. I honestly expected a sulky, angsty twin after all the muck I'd dragged him through. I was even concerned enough to spike one of his drinks with a light Truth Telling Serum to make sure all truly was well. He wasn't upset, though. As he had said, we "gave it a test run, and you just weren't my girl and I wasn't your twin".

"I'd think you'd be angry," Fred stated quietly, coming over to watch what I was doing. "Watch it," He muttered, gripping the wood door as it started to droop.

"Thanks." I tried to line the gold piece along its correct holes while simultaneously screwing the loose screws in. "Why'd I be angry?"

"Well, you and he…."

Of course I had forgotten to fill Fred back in. Ginny hadn't whispered that part to me. I almost felt her disappointed reaction. _RILEY you have to be ah-vail-ah-bul. _I snorted.

"What's so funny?" He demanded.

"Not this, sorry." I sobered quickly. "George and I…." I searched for the correct words. "Got… caught up in the wrong emotions. Made some childish mistakes." I swallowed. "I know he's your brother and all, I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry." I rushed out the last bit.

There was a long silence. I finally secured the latch on the cabinet. "I'm sorry." I turned to him with a small smile. "Don't be mad."

Fred looked confused and concerned. "Why would I be mad?"

I was caught off guard. "What? Oh. I don't know." I turned around. "I've, uhm, got to owl, uhm…. Ginny."

"Ginny?'

"Yes. Ginny." My face was turning hot.

"Why?"

"School stuff."

"School stuff?"

"Ron's birthday."

Fred leaned forward on the counter so he was alongside me. "Why do I feel like I'm being left out of something?"

I turned to look at him, trying to seem unnerved. Let's think now. Who knows? Ginny. Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley. Bill. Fleur. Harry, Ron, and most likely Hermione by now. "Surprise for Ron is all." I shrugged. "Top secret." And then, I darted down the hall.

I forgot about Draco for awhile after that. When I finally found the letter shoved into my pants pocket, I stayed in the (now) spare bedroom for quite some time thinking about it.

If my dream was real, and Draco really was going to kill someone, what could I do?

_**Draco 1-13**_

_**Mystery Correspondent? I quite like that.**_

_**I don't pity you, Draco. I understand your situation. Hell, I lived it. Lucky you, though. Your family will come home one day. **_

_**Well, perhaps it is pathetic to rely on family approval for your own happiness. **_

_**Draco, you and I both know that were I to write it down, we'd both be in trouble. I would like to help you however you need, though. (However, I don't need anything to do with the Ministry.) **_

_**P.S. You caught me. The Draco I know couldn't resist a good correction. **_

The next morning, both Georgie and Freddums perched in the kitchen with letters for me. However, they sat atop the cabinet, just a bit too high for my reach.

"Need some help?" Fred asked as he appeared, boxer clad, staring at my feeble attempts to jump to their height.

"They won't come down!" I exclaimed, aggravated. "Freddums, come!" I jumped up again, just barely brushing the letter in his claws.

Fred chuckled. "They only learn from the best." He came up behind me and gripped my sides, lifting me high enough to grab the three letters. Of course, once I had the letters, the two owls flew down and perched on the table.

I scowled at them. "Go to your room." They both flew off down the hallway.

Fred laughed. I glanced at him, as he was still pressed against me, hands still at my waist. His face straightened. "Morning."

"Good morning." I smiled broadly.

He smiled back at me. "You look lovely today."

"I know. I look fantastic in the mornings. Mussed hair truly suits me." I reached up a hand and ruffled his hair. "Yours as well."

"Lack of proper attire helps." He shrugged.

I nodded slowly. He was leaning in! His face was softening, moving closer to mine, head tilting-

There was a slam of the door down the hallway and a heated stomping of feet announcing George's arrival on the scene.

Fred pulled away. "What's wrong, mate?"

George huffed, going immediately to the refrigerator. "She's going across the bloody pond!"

"Who is?" Now he was fully turned away from me, the moment evaporating.

"Angelina!"

"Where's she going?"

"BLOODY AMERICA!" George bellowed. "Oh, and we're out of milk." He slammed the refrigerator. "YOU CAN'T SEND OWLS TO AMERICA!" He plopped into a seat.

Fred held his fist behind his back. I put down the letters and held out my own.

"Once, twice, shoot," I started under my breath. Fred held out paper, I held out scissors. "Sorry, bud."

Fred sighed, hanging his head. I turned to my letters and he quickly flanked George. "Well, you could use the muggle post, no?"

I chuckled. Fred shot me a glare. "Sorry." I sobered. As the twins continued on, I looked over the letters. Making sure they weren't looking, I opened the one from Draco subtly.

_**Mystery Correspondent (If you quite like it, I'll use it) 1-14**_

_**Are you being sincere? You've dealt with a parent in Askaban?I sense a bit of disdain in your tone. **_

_**I wish you'd just tell me what you know.**_

_**Draco**_

_**P.S. Are you a male or a female?**_

I quickly tucked it into my pocket. The next letter was from my father.

_**You're going to be hearing from them soon, if you haven't already. They're very serious about this spell business. Don't tell them that Harry knows about it, they're looking for anything to pull him in. Dress nice when they call you, hair combed. Only bring one of those boys, make it look normal and healthy. REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE. Don't push things. **_

_**~Dad**_

I furrowed my eyebrows, however, the answer was given to me when I saw the return address of the next envelope. 'Care of Ministry of Magic'

I took a deep breath and broke the seal.

_**Riley Adams, you have been summoned for a hearing on January the 22nd due to a misuse of magic. If you are unable to attend this date, please notify us immediately. A competency hearing will be held the 15th to verify you are in good health. This is mandatory. **_

_**We also request the presence of either of the Misters Weasley that are in business with you. **_

I stared at the signatures below in disbelief. "That's tomorrow…."

Fred and George looked up at me. "What is?"

I knew what they meant. _To verify you are in good health_ was not referring to my accident. It was referring to my mental stability, based upon family history that I had been promised would never affect me.

"I, uhm…" I placed the letter down, turning away. I clutched the edge of the counter. "It's just…"

The two chairs scraped back hurriedly. "What is it Rye?" George demanded as Fred swiftly took the letter.

It only took a moment for him to read it. "Okay." He put a hand on my shoulder. "Okay, we've got this."

George read the letter next, Fred darting down the hallway.

"Competency?" George looked at me. "They never do competency unless-"

"Unless it was a violent crime and mental illness is suspected." I nodded. "I know."

Fred reappeared, fully dress, a handful of my clothes in his hand, wands in the other. "So, I'm going to go today and find Dad." He looked at me meaningfully. _And a certain brother of mine. _"George'll go tell Mum, and we can all meet up at the Burrow tonight. You go see your father, alright?"

I took the clothes from him and began to get changed slowly. I felt panic rising in my throat. Why did they want one of the twins? They hadn't done anything wrong. _I _hadn't done anything wrong. I had only been to the Ministry once, to a hearing once, and I didn't want to go back.

George, decently clad in pajamas, turned on his heel and popped out.

Fred looked at me. "Riley, it's alright. It's just the Ministry. Alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." But I wasn't fine.

Fred came closer to me. "Hey. We've got this. Me and you can do anything."

"You'll come, right?"

Fred nodded and pulled me into a hug. "Where you go, I go."


	18. At Last

**Competency Hearing for Riley Adams: Summary (22 January 1996)**

**Miss Adams was escorted in alone, after protests from the three men accompanying her (Mr. Adams, Arthur Weasley, Frederick Weasley) Upon Arrival, Miss Adams was questioned on the nature of her accident. **

**PRESIDING JUDGE:** Miss Adams, at what point did you lose consciousness?

**ADAMS:** After about three weeks without sleep.

**PRESIDING JUDGE: **And what did you experience once unconscious?

**ADAMS:** Nothing… I was in a coma.

**PRESENT HEALER:** You didn't experience any dreams or visions?

**ADAMS:** Not that I recall, sir.

**HEALER:** We have on record that you are possibly a Seer. A plethora of visions would be anticipated in such a strong magically induced coma.

**ADAMS:** I am not a Seer, what you're referring to is my past Divination teacher's report on my excellence in a class. Even if I were a Seer, you're only questioning me about visions to try to determine whether or not I am growing into my mother's mental illness, which we had assessed when I was young to be a non-genetic disorder, and a restriction had been filed that no one would be allowed to call me in on such a claim. So, who do I file the counter with?

**Both judge and healer do not have a response.**

**ADAMS: **What? Is it not in your files that I am permitted to pursue legal action if falsely accused in accordance with mental illness.

**A silence continues as Miss Adams expectantly watches the judge flip through his folder. **

**ADAMS: **That's what I thought. Listen, I'm clearly a very mentally competent, if not very excelled witch. If I can go now, the trial on my business has been moved up so that it begins within the hour and I'd like to consult with my business partner before we begin.

**At this point, court was adjourned and a declaration of competence was made.**

**xxXXxx**

**Business Review Hearing: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, 93 Diagon Alley, London. **

**In attending are two of three business partners, Frederick Gideon Weasley and Riley Adams. Third partner, George Fabian Weasley, is currently running the shop and unable to attend. **

**After an extensive review of all products, including various demonstrations, taste tests, and ingredient reviews, questioning began, more directly structured towards establishing how the business is organized.**

**PRESIDING JUDGE: **How much power of the business is specifically given to Riley Adams?

**WEASLEY: **A third or more, depending on what specific aspects you're looking in to.

JUDGE: Product development?

WEASLEY: Several products would not be on the shelves were it not for the assistance from Riley.

JUDGE: Such as?

WEASLEY: The first 20 products we just displayed were the products that she had a whole in creating.

JUDGE: At any point, do her products malfunction?

WEASLEY: Not nearly as much as George's and mine do during development stages.

JUDGE: And why's that?

WEASLEY: Riley's much more careful than we are. None of our products malfunction when they reach the shelf though.

**A brief recess is called. After about twenty minutes, the two are called back in, but the two men accompanying them (Adam's and Weasley's fathers) were not allowed re-admittance. **

**JUDGE: **Mr. Weasley, could you describe the nature of the relationship you have with Miss Adams?

**WEASLEY:** Excuse me?

**JUDGE:** Would you classify your relationship with Miss Adams as strictly a business relationship?

**WEASLEY:** No, of course not.

**JUDGE**: And, she lives with you?

**WEASLEY:** Yes, she has for over a year.

**JUDGE**: Your brother lives with you as well?

**WEASLEY**: Yes, my twin brother, George.

JUDGE: And would you classify his relationship with Miss Adams as more than business as well?

**WEASLEY**: Well, yeah, obviously.

**JUDGE**: So, you and your brother are both involved with Miss Adams?

**WEASLEY**: Yes.

**JUDGE:** And are both of you sexual involved with her as well?

**ADAMS**: Hey!

**WEASLEY**: What? No! What are you talking about?

**JUDGE:** You just said you were both romantically attached to Miss Adams.

**WEASLEY**: I did not! I just meant that we were friends.

**JUDGE**: Oh. So your brother is involved with her then, and you aren't?

**WEASLEY**: No.

**JUDGE:** So you're involved with her.

**WEASLEY:** Well. No.

**JUDGE:** Which of you is involved with her?

**ADAMS:** Neither of them! If you're trying to imply that I'm shagging both of my roommates, then we'll just be going! What in bloody hell is going on? First you wrongfully call me for a competency hearing and now you sit here and accuse me of polygamy. I'm sorry, sir, but we're going now, and we're going to be filing a report about this immediately.

**JUDGE:** With whom?

**ADAMS:** You know exactly who. And you know he won't like to hear about this. So, I say you either mark this whole thing off as a mistrial and expunge any charges, or else I'll be heading right upstairs to have a chat.

**The trial was, at that point, concluded. No further charges will be pursued.**

**xxXXxx**

Outside the courtroom, I was still in a daze of nerves. Fred's hand was tight on mine as we stepped into the lift.

"Ryebread, stop shaking, we won!"

I nodded, taking a deep breath. "Yeah."

"That was quite the bluff, Riley, I must say," Mr. Weasley stated with a hand on my shoulder.

My father shook his head. "She wasn't exactly bluffing."

"What?" Fred asked.

"There really are quite a few men up there that have a very open door when it comes to Riley."

"What? Why?"

I cut off my father before he answered. "Family friends is all."

My father looked confused, but as we reached the lobby he brushed it off and moved forward. He gave me a quick kiss. "You be safe, alright? Things are getting bad and we don't need anymore trouble."

And we that he was gone, and Fred and I were back to the shop.

The sense of panic never really subsided, and for the next week, I slept fitfully, waking both Fred and George frequently. Something was wrong in the ministry for me to be called, and though I had escaped by the skin of my teeth, I knew that were it to arise again, I may not be so fortunate.

"Why are you still up?" Fred asked one night, rubbing his eyes as he stepped into the kitchen while I clutched a cup of tea. I flipped the parchment in front of me face down and slid an account list closer to me.

"Fred, we're going to have to close soon. You know that, right?"

"Nah, I think we've got at least another year."

I shrugged. "Maybe six months."

"You're being very negative."

"Fred, nearly everyone else is closing."

Fred sighed. "I know, Rye. I know." He yawned. "You coming to bed soon?"

I smirked. "Why? Waiting for me?"

Fred leaned against the doorframe. "And if I was?"

"Well, depends." I put my quill down.

"On?"

I shook my head. "When I finish all these papers."

"Riley, those will still be there in the morning…" Fred's face suddenly changed. "This is a one time chance."

"What?" I looked at him, confused.

"Come on." He crossed his arms. "George is asleep. Let's be real for a bit."

"What are you talking about?"

"We're talking…" He stepped towards me and put a hand on my shoulders. "Well, I think you need some serious stress relief."

My stomach did a flip. This didn't feel like the normal suggestive banter. I tilted my head back. "And how would you suggest I handle that?"

Fred leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. "Riley… Can we stop playing games now?"

I tried to laugh, but I couldn't. "What do you mean?"

He pulled away for a second, and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry… Should we talk about this first?"

I blinked. "Talk about what?"

Fred pulled a chair beside me and sat down. "Riley. There's nothing I'd like more in this world than to take you into the spare room and put a silencer on the door."

I didn't respond. My brain froze.

He put a hand over mine on the table. "I just feel like… I mean, let's get this over with, you know? If we almost kiss one more time I'm going to explode."

"Fred, I'm not…." I chewed my lip, staring at his hand. "I don't…"

"What?" He tilted my chin up. "Please look at me."

"Fred, are you being serious right now?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I promise."

I took a deep breath. "And when you say let's go in the room you mean…?"

"I mean let's go in the other room and see what we can figure out here. I think we've been beating around the bush too much." He shifted in his seat. 'I'm sorry if this is really sudden, but… I've only just worked up the courage."

I nodded.

"It's just… Riley, I've known you for 8 years now. And, well, I think I've known since day one that you were it for me, you know?"

I smiled slightly to myself and nodded. "Yeah… Actuallly, I know exactly how you feel."

He let out a breath, visibly relaxing. "Oh, thank Merlin. I wasn't sure there."

"Are you kidding, Fred?" I looked at him. "I'm in love with you."

His stared at me for a long moment, then pressed his lips to mine. "Oh, god, do I love you, Rye."

He started to trail kisses down my neck. I leaned into him, then eventually crawled into his lap to straddle him.

"Wait." I put my hand over his as he started to unbutton my top.

He groaned slightly, pulling my other hand to his crotch, his eyes connecting with mine, pleading.

"I know." I splayed my hand out so as to not feel what was down there. "But did you sleep with Verity?" I rushed out.

Fred looked downtrodden. "Yes…"

I nodded. "And Angelina?"

He nodded slowly. "But, that was it, I swear."

"I know." I started kissing him again, my hand closing around his erection.

"Wait." He pushed me back this time. "Lee?"

I shook my head and laughed slightly. "Is that a joke?"

He smiled for a brief moment, but then faltered. "Cedric?"

"Uh… Yeah, yeah we did."

Fred nodded, sitting back a bit, staring off for a moment.

"Is that a problem?"

He shrugged. "No, I just… You really loved him?"

I shrugged one shoulder, then looked away. "Fred, I was 15…" I looked him dead in the eye. "But there is no one that I have ever loved the way I loved you, Fred."

That settled it, and his hands were back on me, and we were coming together as clothes started to come off.

"Spare room?" I asked, breathless as his mouth found my nipples.

"Yeah." He lifted me and had me down the hall in a moment, dropping loose garments as we went. He plopped me on the bed, and pointed his wand at the door, muttering a silencing charm.

We were naked, and he stood before me, hand on his ready prick. "Is this still okay?"

I nodded. "Where you go, I go, right?"

He smiled at me and crawled onto the bed, bringing his lips to mine again. "Let me know if I hurt you, alright?"

"You won't." I kissed his collarbone.

It was beautiful. I was naked, and Fred was inside of me. We were naked, and he was a part of me. I was a part of him. In a bedazzlement of ecstasy, we came together and the bed was soaked and Fred was collapsing beside me, kissing me everywhere his mouth could reach, laughing. "Oh thank god I charmed the door, you're such a screamer, sweetheart."

We fell asleep in each other's arms, and together the next morning we walked into the kitchen and told George that we would now be sharing the spare room and he had the room to himself. Fred's hand barely left mine the next day as we worked, and all was well.

The end of the day, I penned an owl to Ginny.

_Don't tell your mum or dad yet. Leave it to him. But, it's official now._

However, just as GeorgiePorgie left, Freddums flew in with a parcel on his leg.

**Mystery Correspondent,**

**Why haven't you written me yet? Sorry to have grabbed your owl, I saw it in the Owlery and I had to. Please. Any help that you're alluding to, I need it now. Help me. I'm begging you for a way out. **

**Draco Malfoy**

"Hey, Fred?"

"Yes, love?" He poked his head into the kitchen.

"Ron's birthday is next week, yeah?"

"Yes, and we're going to Hogwarts to see him. Why?"

I shrugged and began to pen a response. "Just checking up on an old friend…"

**Draco**

**I'll be there soon, alright? Don't do anything drastic. This is Riley Adams. See you March 2****nd****.**


	19. When It Gets Bad

It was a very different return to Hogwarts this time around. From the moment we Apparated to Hogsmeade, I could feel the uncomfortable foreboding gloom.

The hospital wing wasn't much better. Ron was still out cold and various comments were made in the direction that all were thinking- Death Eaters and a plot to kill Dumbledore. This only made me more anxious to find Draco, a sinking feeling telling me that he was behind this accident.

We had decided to eat lunch with Ginny, but the moment I entered the Great Hall, all thoughts of a grumbling stomach disappeared. Draco Malfoy sat alone at the Slytherin table, and it took mere seconds for our eyes to meet. His gray eyes immediately brightened, and he began to stand. With my hand that wasn't clutched in Fred's, I gestured for him to stay, tilting my head towards the twins.

He nodded, sitting. He then pressed finger against his wrist where a watch would be, holding up his palm outstretched, and then gesturing out the window towards the lake.

As we sat down, I mumbled something to Fred about not feeling well and gave him a quick kiss before heading out to get some air.

Before I even got to the lake, hands were pulling me behind a bush.

"Whoa, okay." I pulled back a bit, pressing my hands against the dirt to pull myself back up. "That wasn't necessary, but I commend the dramatics."

Draco eyed me as I stood up. "I only have one question for you."

"Okay. Shoot." I nodded at him. He looked drastically different than how I had recalled him over the past few months. He was slim, his face paler than usually. His eyes looked frozen over, as if no one would permeate the ice growing inside of him. He no longer wore the usual uniform, but instead wore dark dress clothes, making himself look even paler in comparison.

"How did you know?" Draco whispered, leaning closer to me. "And whose side are you on?"

"The other one," I replied in a soft tone. Then I thought for a moment, pondering what answer would sound best. "Well, I…. I had this, uhm… Well, okay, so I was…"

Draco's eyes were probing mine, yet he was silent as I hemmed and hawed.

"Look, long and short, I'm not a Seer, but I saw this."

"As in this conversation?"

"No, just… I saw you asking for help. From me."

Draco looked behind himself anxiously. I realized that in the short time since he had tackled me, he had checked several times.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Please relax," I spoke softly. "I'm here to help you. You're safe with me here."

Draco's frozen eyes crackled slightly, confusion gliding over their hard surface. "I don't understand… I was always so mean to you… We hardly even know each other…" he shook his head. "If you really do know what's going on, you must understand who you're dealing with… The kinds of people-"

"So, why put myself in danger for you?" I cut him off.

He pursed his lips, nodding.

"Draco, it may surprise you to hear this, but some of us, the ones on the other side… We do stuff just because it's the right thing to do."

xxXXxx

Time had passed, and the two of us found ourselves by the shore, sitting in the grass as if we were merely two students, talking over last week's Potions exam.

Of course, our conversation was not so light hearted. Draco had poured out everything about how he had been chosen for this horrible task. He had this immense amount of pressure upon himself, to protect his family. He told me of the cursed necklace and the poisoned mead, and of the vanishing cabinet.

I listened intently without interrupting until he was done. Once he seemed to have finally concluded, I spoke gently.

"Draco, what it comes down to is you deciding. Between what is okay to do, and what you are willing to give up to do it. I mean, attacking a school full of kids that you grew up with. What's worth protecting, in the end. Your family, or the man who could probably keep everyone safe."

"My family is all I have," Draco shrugged. "I can't help that they just happened to be these kinds of people, that they raised me like this. They threw me into this."

I let out a sigh and checked over my own shoulder. "Look, what I'm about to tell you can't be repeated. No one can know."

Draco looked concerned but nodded. "Of course, I swear."

I closed my eyes for a moment. "So… after the Death Eaters were around the last time… My mother sort of… Lost her mind. I mean, there was all this propaganda, and then I was born, and then suddenly, there wasn't any Voldemort anymore. And, she just got obsessed, thinking that now the Muggles were coming to get us… She thought we were all in danger, and she…" I rubbed my forehead, as if I could wipe the memories away. "She killed 27 Muggles… Kids, where I went to school."

Draco was silent for a long few moments. Slowly, his hand came towards mine and grasped it. I leaned towards him, resting my head on his shoulder. "It fucks you up, Draco, it really does… All this family shit."

Suddenly, his lips were sharply against mine, eager for a response.

"What the fuck?"

I might as well have heard a nuclear bomb going off beside us, such an event would have been less catastrophic than who I knew was standing mere feet away. Voldemort himself could've been standing there right then and I would have felt less of a sense of dread than when I turned away from the cold grey eyes of Draco Malfoy to face the flashing brown eyes of Fred Weasley.

xxXXxx

"You don't understand!" The front door to the flat slammed shut behind me.

"What?" Fred shouted. "What, Riley? Tell me what I don't understand!"

"I wasn't trying to hurt you! He needed my help!"

"Listen, Rye, the fact of the matter is that my brother is lying in a hospital bed and you were snogging the guy who put him there!"

It felt like something inside of me was being killed, ripped into a million blooyd pieces. I was terrified. "It wasn't like that! Please, just listen to me!"

"I already listened!"

"Then you have to believe me!"

"Riley, what don't you get? It doesn't matter if you had some dream, what matters is that you've been sneaking around behind my back and lying to me! And you're down at the Black Lake holding some Death Eater like we don't even exist anymore!" There was a sudden crash as he finished, the chairs around the table toppling over.

I flinched.

"Do you see how mad I am, Riley?" He demanded. "How can I even let you stay in this house like this?"

I shakily waved my wand, up righting the chairs. "It's okay, Fred." I wiped my eyes. "Look, we'll just go to sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning."

"Why should we? There's nothing left to talk about!"

"Because I love you, Fred! You know how much I love you, you're my entire world!"

"Clearly I'm not." Tears were forming in his eyes, too. "If I was, you wouldn't have kept things from me."

I reached out for him. "Baby, please, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't touch me!" He bellowed, and several cabinets flew open, the plates within them shattering to the floor. He began for the bedroom, pictures crashing off the walls as he went.

"Fred!"

"Riley!" He spun around in the doorframe to the guest bedroom. "I don't want to talk to you. Hell, I don't even want to look at you!"

"But, Fred!"

"I don't give a fuck, Riley. Sleep somewhere else tonight." The door shut firmly in my face.

I fell to my knees.

George stood off to the side, having cleared a path when his brother tore in. I didn't turn to look at him, as I was sure the disappointment would only be a mirror of Fred's.

There was a long absence of speech paired with continuous smashing from the guest

The noises stopped. I felt like I should have been sniveling, there on my knees. But, the tears had slowed. I pressed my hand against the door, my fingers longing to have Fred back within their reach.

"What happened, Riley?" George asked somberly.

I grit my teeth. "He needed my help."

"To what? Kill Dumbledore?"

"I thought a boy was in danger, George! Death Eater or not, he's just a kid!"

"How did you even talk to him, Riley?" George asked. "Since when were you in the know about Draco Malfoy?"

"I've been writing him."

"For how long?"

I sighed, exasperated. "I don't know. A while."

"Since," George stepped closer. "When?"

"After Christmas."

"Why?"

"Because I knew he was in danger."

"How?"

"I saw it."

"Saw what?"

"I don't know, George. I just saw that Draco needed help, okay? After my accident, I saw a lot of shit."

"So, not only have you been secretly writing and meeting Draco Malfoy, you knew that he was a Death Eater trying to kill someone?"

"I didn't think he'd actually _do _anything. I went to see him so that I could stop him."

"I don't know, Riley… This doesn't sound right." George shook his head. "We're a family here. If this was so important, why not trust us? Not even me, why couldn't have at least told one of us? It isn't plausible, Riley, that you would do all that and not tell us."

I didn't respond.

"I mean, Fred's right. You should sleep somewhere else for a bit. Take a few days, go to Lee's or something. I mean, we can't even trust you now, Riley. It doesn't make any sense, and it won't be okay until it does."

"Okay." I nodded, dabbing at my eyes with the collar of my shirt. "Okay, I'll go." I stood, pulling out my wand. With a flick of my wrist, the drawers opened and my clothes toppled out into my trunk as it jerked open.

In a moment, I was tugging on my jacket and my trunk was in the hall. I stopped in the doorway on my way out. "George, I need you to listen to me."

"Riley, I just told you…."

I was shaking my head. "Not about this. I don't care about this. I need you to promise me something." I took a deep breath. "Promise that when it gets really bad, you'll close the shop and go back to your mum. Because it's going to get very bad, very quickly. And it's not going to be safe anymore."

"We can all figure that out. You'll be back by then." George uncrossed his arms.

I shook my head again. "I don't think I will, Georgie."

George's anger and disappointment faded in an instant.

"Do you promise me?"

He nodded slowly. "Okay… We'll close if it gets bad."

"No. Before it gets bad."

George nodded. "I promise."

I felt a wave of tears trying to break me. Clenched my jaw, pursing my lips. "Good bye, Georgie." I shut his bedroom door behind me and began down the hallway. I flicked a light on in the kitchen, grabbing a blank parchment and pen.

_**Dear Fred,**_

_**This is goodbye. I'm not going to come back this time. I don't think I can anymore. I did what I had to do, and I'm sorry that I couldn't include you in it. **_

_**I have to go, Fred. I love you and I will always love you…. But, I don't think we can trust each other. Not after this. I can't stay here, not with the way things are. **_

_**I'm sorry. Be safe.**_

_**Goodbye,  
Riley**_


End file.
